Hybrid
by vanessa97
Summary: Bellas mom had a lot of mythical origins her dad was a la Push shape shifter when they die and she leaves to the la Push what will happen to the girl who has felt so unloved all her life?
1. leaving

**B pov**

In the world I'm a myth not real I never have been thought as real apparently. I'm only a figment of the imagination. You're probably thinking what are you then? Well from a long line of hybrids all the way from werewolves to vampires. I'm not part giant or troll but you know I'm the mermaid, fairy, sprite, nymph, shape shifter, werewolf, witch, fallen angel, and vampire, and most important is demon. Being part demon takes a huge toll on your life. Being any part demon gives you a lot of power.

Most of my family thinks I'm the devil in disguise and the rest think I'm a science experiment just waiting to happen all over the world mostly cause of what I am. Then there's my aunt Violet my current guardian 'cause my mom and dad died in a house fire about three days ago, my mom was the one with the all those strange origins. My father was a werewolf and my mom and dad we're imprints, he was just full werewolf but from what I heard he's not the only the werewolf in the family. There's more of them or so I heard actually there shape shifters not really werewolf's 'cause werewolf's change during a full moon.

Tonight under a new moon a lot of the magical creatures were going to have a meeting it was about how the funerals will be arranged and my new living conditions I have all readymade my choice.

I put on my black cloak that had sparkly silver colored lace around it. I put the hood over my head and became part of the darkness.

"Aunt Violet I'm gonna leave now" I grabbed a broom and was about to leave until my aunt appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Goodness sake, child have patience, I'm an old lady!" she said out of breath. I rolled my eyes.

"Aunt V hate to break it to you but you only look like you're in your early thirties!" she smiled.

"Yes that may be true but I was born in the eighteen hundreds last time I checked!" she said moving her hand to brush her thick dark brown hair. My Aunt (like my mom) is but she's a half witch and vampire unlike my mom who was … a lot of things. And my dad was a Quileute Indian.

My aunt taught me a lot like how to make potions how to ride a broom and one of my favorite was spells!

"I guess we should go now" she said and then signed.

I rolled my eyes.

"You know instead of using my broom I think I'm just going to use my wings" with just thoughts my black angle wing sprawl against my. My feathers are glossy and black they were really soft to but defiantly not fragile, well if through a couple of bricks at them then they'll probably get sprained but still.

"Come on lets go" my aunt said cutting in on my thought's.

"K" I said half hearted.

I opened the door and I started to fly away.

My aunt was crouched on her broom a technique that's supposed to make you go faster.

"You know you'll never win!" my aunt screamed not caring if the humans heard us. But that's the good thing about a city lot's of humans didn't really notice all that much but where we went in it was dark nowhere near down town.

Once we got close to the old abandoned swimming pool, I used wind to push me and help my wings get their first.

"HA! What, now aunt V?" I said bragging.

"Oh whatever you cheated!" She said.

"Hey I had to use physical power while you got the joy of using magic!" I snapped at her.

"Oh stop it both of you! I swear you to should know better!" said Anya a Russian pixie, that keeps the whole place from going into chaos she arranges our meetings and make sure that none of us kill each other. Or eat each other. Okay I'll admit that last ones kind of my fault but come on I was 7 and Sara was pushing my buttons!

As if on cue the wicked bitch arrived.

Sara was a fake sometimes I actually wondered if she was a plastic Barbie. She's a fake blond with orange skin (I think it was suppose to be tan like my skin is naturally) dark brown eyes that are usually covered up with green colored contacts. She's also the kind of girl that where too much makeup! She has a sluty hoe like body that's sported with an all too short skirt and a shirt that shows her stomach and some high heels.

"What you looking at geek!" Sara yelled in my face.

I don't know why she's here she's less than fifty present witch the rest is all human.

"Nothing" I mumble.

"Better be nothing!" she said in a nasally voice.

"Fucking bitch" I said a little too loud.

"What do you just call me?" she said with hatred spilling out her words.

"I can't believe the world finally got rid of you hoer of a mother and you dog of a dad"

I started to growl and shake and I felt my eyes change to a different color.

I was getting a lot of power swirl around me, all different colors. I could hear in the back ground people gasp and Sara look really scared.

People where in front of me all trying to make me calm down. I cooled down but the powerful feeling didn't leave.

"Sara I think you should go" my aunt Violet said in a dangerous tone.

"Well seeing as I'm not welcomed here I'll go" Sara said a little shaken.

I could hear her heels click as she ran.

I took a few deep breathes and calmed myself down but still like a lost puppy the power never left.

"Okay everyone we need to figure out what to do with Bella and how the funerals are going to be arranged" Anya said calmly.

Everyone started shooting ideas at us.

"HEY!" I yelled.

No one listened. No one ever listens to me…

I wolf whistled.

_That got your attention._

"I all ready have everything figured out I'm going to go to a place called La Push where my father grew up and his family is at, we'll burry them in the cemetery by side each other. As for me I'll start going to school at the La Push reservation so I can get to know my other side of my family, I already have the plane tickets I bought a house and I had shipped my car and my furniture there. And that is it!" I said with a lot of authority.

_See that wasn't so hard_ I thought all too soon.

"WHAT?" everyone screamed.

So after that everyone was yelling at me. I'm use to it though.

"Calm everyone at least she's taking responsibility and at least she's responding to her destiny" Anya said and with that everyone calmed down.

_Jesus! Not the prophecy crap again!_

Okay so basically theirs a prophecy that that states '_there will be a maiden of many mythical origins that will rule over all, she will have a lover that is powerful himself and together with some companions they'll put rightness to the world once again. In which everything will be peaceful.'_

But I don't really think I'm all that attractive, so it's highly likely that I won't get a husband … or boyfriend.

But the other one say '_from the fiery gates of hell will come a demon to rule and she will enslave all mythical creatures and humans alive but …' _the only downer is the rest of that version of the prophecy was stolen and burned,but I think that their just silly superstitions and if it's true well I'll just have to deal with that.

As that was done everyone got up and started socializing _not my thing_.

My aunt and I went home right then and their cause I don't really feel comfortable talking to the _creatures _who hate me.

I took a shower blow-dried my hair and I looked in the mirror and saw what everyone was scared of.

_Me…_

My hair was flouting around as if air was blowing in my hair. My eyes were a light purple color like lilac everything was the same yet different.

I shook the feeling off and put on my silky pajamas.

I went to bed, walking on the carpet that felt like warm summer grass on my feet. I opened the door with boxes all over the place and the whole room empty with only the twin size bed to make a little bit of home here.

I fell into a deep sleep and dreamed of a place where people love me and except me for who I am…

"_I'm bruised and scarred  
Save me from this broken heart  
All my love will slowly fade and fall apart  
Someone please sing this lovesick melody  
Call my name if you're afraid  
I'm just a kiss away_sang my alarm clock. **(A/N: song is mayday parade, bruised and scarred) **

I'm finding out in the hardest way  
The consequence of every mistake I've ever made  
Baby what's it like to be alone?  
I don't want to know, I don't want to know.

She gave me every reason to believe I'd found the one, but my doubts somehow they sold me out.

I'm bruised and scarred  
Save me from this broken heart  
All my love will slowly fade and fall apart  
Someone please sing this lovesick melody  
Call my name if you're afraid  
I'm just a kiss away

[X2]  
So baby be honest  
Is this what you wanted?  
We lost what we started and found out much more than we want to know  
About how we're letting go

I'm bruised and scarred  
Save me from this broken heart  
All my love will slowly fade and fall apart  
Someone please sing this lovesick melody  
Call my name if you're afraid  
I'm just a kiss away..."

Today was my last day at school. I went through the routine only at my aunt's house.

I decided to wear my blue halter with my dark blue faded jeans and my silver gladiator sandals.

I went down stairs to get a granola bar and some orange juice.

My aunt violet floated down the stairs.

"Hello darling I'll come home early so we can go to the airport together" she smiled and went off to work.

"Sure whatever," I murmured quietly.

I walked there. It was kind of far but for me it's just a small stroll.

High school.

It's a fucking pain in the ass.

I hated it here I'm always rejected from all groups at school Sara (that bitch) is miss popularity and anyone that hangs out with me is instantly rejected.

This place never felt right to me I can't even run in wolf form because it's a city.

By the time I finally get there I can already feel the awful tension here.

I decide to stay in the big tree while messing with my homework. I climbed down because I'm not allowed to jump off in public.

As I walked in the school I felt stares on my back. I start to speed walk.

_Jesus! I'm getting self cautious._

High school is what makes me hate life I was constantly made fun of, when I was a kid it was because I was a klutz then it was and well they just made fun of me for no good reason.

Truth be told I love my eyes, they always change color all the way from dark red to a purple-ish black. And sometimes they actually look like the rainbow's right in my eyes. Thus the strange colors everyone make fun of me. But I love my eyes just one of the things that makes me individual. And I guess people just don't like my personality.

School past by fast. Every class was a blur of word I just stared outside of the windows enjoying the beauty of Arizona.

By the end of the day I was smiling.

Suddenly I felt someone attempt to shove my on to a locker but I just turned around… big mistake.

Most of the popular people were here.

"What do you want?" I said anger and irritation ringing in my voice. I narrowed my eyes.

"Well we all wanted to give you a good-bye present" said Sara with a smirk on her face while everyone else chuckled and snickered.

"Whatever" I said walking away.

Someone put their hand on my back by instinct I grabbed that persons hand and flipped her I'm guessing by the amount of weight.

Well there on the floor lied the football quarterback Drew Anderson. The look on his face was shock. Same goes for everyone else.

"You guys have made my life a living hell so leave me the fuck alone! I mean what did I ever do to you? Did I ever call you names? Did I ever lower your self-esteem? The answer is no and if I ever have I didn't know and for that I apologize. I'm also sorry for the fact that we couldn't solve this like civilized people and not like cavemen. And to the rest of you I hope you all die and burn in HELL!" everyone had their mouths dropped and with that I walked out of the school.

I took a deep breath and made a heavy sign.

_That felt good to let out._

I started walking away back to the house.

My aunt was all ready there.

"Come on lets go" she said with tears in her dark brown eyes.

I got my suitcases and got in the car.

We sped off while my aunt was whimpering silently.

"Aunt V you can stop by any time you want ya know I wouldn't even care if you got on the plane with me" I said.

"Ya but I got to take care of the house… but I promise I'll try to visit you and I'll defiantly come for the funeral so I hope you'll have enough room in your new home which reminds me do you remember that spell to make small spaces bigger than they seem?" she asked.

"Yes and the one where I can make the furniture talk like beauty and the beast" I remember she taught me that one when I was 9 we had just watched the movie and I forgot to clean my room and my parents were coming back in thirty minutes and I was going to get grounded if I didn't clean it.

When we got there I only had twenty minutes until we left so I said my good-byes and I got on the plane.

Once I was on the plane I had a strange feeling. A feeling of being mature because now I'm on my own…

_Oh I'm so screwed. _

* * *

**Please review and tell me what ya think! **


	2. moving in and wolfs

**OK um well sorry i haven't updated but it takes me a while to write a story ^_^ and plus i had to go to my cuz's quincerara and then another... but hey it's up now! so I'd like to thank the following cause THEY REVIEWED! blood wolfe 92 Vo'komeHo'nehe-or-WhiteWolf TOO-AWSOME miss-glitz mindreader24-7 cicas33 haloelizabeth hatsa Dark Yellow Dino 9! so mabey we can go for 15 or 20 oh so lovley reviews! rememeber when i get that many reviews (or more) is when i post up the next chapter! or at lest i'll try to write it faster! so i don't now about ya'll but school is almost here and i'm goin to the 8th grade you know wat that means! Homework! but let's just get to the story so enjoy!  
Disaclamer : i don't own twilight**

* * *

**B POV**

This place here was called Port Angeles a lot of people were staring at me and like usual I was getting self cautious.

On the plane I had to sit next to a man that the whole damn time was having lustful feelings and since I was so close to him it was hard **not** to hear his thoughts, I was starting to think that this whole region was full of perv's then again this happened everywhere I went I don't get it.

Today I'm going to get my car back, and move in to my house then tomarow i have to go shopping, find a job and enroll for school. Good thing I already went furniture shopping with my aunt on the internet!

But on the bright side if I find my other side of my family I can get acquainted with them the downer is that when they ask about my dad I'm gonna have to tell them that my parents died…

_That's gonna be an awkward conversation._

Well now I have to go see my new house … well new to me house.

I went to the sea of car and looked for my own.

It didn't take long for me to find my black Lamborghini murcielago lp640. I smiled ah I love my car it's freakin awesome!

I put my luggage in the trunk and looked around my car to see if anyone had gotten in.

"Ha I guess not" I said to myself.

Well good thing I put a protection spell on it. There a lot of spells like ones for protection, music, beauty, health, and on and on and on. Basically if you want anything you make up a spell for it and memorize the most important spells.

But magic was really easy in truth.

As I started the car and it purred to life I was flipping through the radio channels looking for something that reminded me of home but sadly enough there wasn't any classical music or any music in Spanish.

My mom was Hispanic and well she grew up with differentness ringing off along with her old fashion to. My mom taught me Spanish and my dad tried to learn with me but well he got confused. See my mom lived in Mexico and lived in the places where the new born fights were at. They lived back in the eighteen hundreds but the huge line of different origins started before Christ was born. But when the vampire origin started to interferer is around the late seventeen hundred's that was when my grandmother was born she was the one who brought in the vamp origin.

I don't really know why my aunt didn't get the other traits of the other origins. My mom said that since my mom is the oldest she gets the whole power's of all the things we are but my aunt V get's a great amount of magic so only the burden of controlling-a-every-damn-side-of-you was only on my mom.

My family is strange trust me but I still love them with all my heart when I think of them my heart aches it seems as if I lost a important part of myself …

I think back on when I was little and how we'd skip to places and how my mother would hug me after I got called names at school in pre-k, but the memory I remember the best is when I first phrased into a wolf. Back when I couldn't shape shift AT ALL.

_FLASH BACK!_

I came through the door another awful day at school today I was so fucking pissed today I was soaked with vinegar that the stupid hoes and those dumbass jock's poured all over me.

"What's that awful smell Bells?" asked my mom. And with that I cracked I phrased into a wolf and tried to attack my mom but on my side my dad smashed into my side.

'_Hell no Bells!' _he thought.

We started wrestling and my mom walked out of the room casually and kept making dinner. I was surprised she didn't mind that I was trying to scratch her husband's eyes out.

'_That's pitiful Bells you fight like a human! I can't believe you're my daughter!' _my dad thought snickering.

'_Right back at ya old man' _I thought teasingly biting into his shoulder. You see I knew this was gonna happen sooner or later it's just that it's like **(A/N: this is the only comparison that I could think of I hope this makes no one uncomfortable) **your first period, when you all ready had those stupid classes and "the talk" but it's still surprising and scary but you get used to it though.

"Dinners ready!" my mom yelled.

I and my dad just kept bashing heads.

"I said dinner is ready" my mom said deadly giving us death glares.

"I worked on this meal all day long you will both eat it and like it!" she continued.

I and my dad shrank back.

'_Dad, mom's scaring me'_I thought my thoughts trembled with fear.

My dad phrased back into a human.

I yelped and cover my eyes with my paws.

"Dear, love your scaring us" my dad said in calm tone.

"Sorry I lost my cool" she said.

'_Can't lose what you never had.' _

"Hey fur ball I heard that" she said.

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

Tear were building up in my eyes but I made them disappear.

I started driving down the unfamiliar road I kept my eyes on the map that I had on my lap, I know it's unsafe but still it's the only way I won't get myself lost.

I kept driving until I found an opening for the forest.

'_Good a forest' _I thought as I drove my car passed it and went to the first beach.

As I drove people were starting to started making me feel self cautious there was a group of six men and one girl, the boy's were starting at my car while the girl glared at me then they took in my sent and hate washed over they're faces.

Defiantly wolfs they probably confusing my sent for one of a vampire. See I have a kind of sweet sent not too sweet but enough to confuse it for a vampire, cause even they have to admit it I smell good even to them.

"Here we are" I said. Looked back one of the men was so handsome but I had to chuckle they were still glaring and growling I could hear it from here.

I started laughing they were walking here…

_Oh fuck they're going to jump me._

But who looked like the youngest male stood in front of them and said "I'll go check it out with Emily tomorrow who knows maybe she's nice," he said I was ever grateful, but now I have to worry about guest. Perfect just perfect.

"No Seth she can be dangerous" said the really hot guy. Hey I'm not dangerous … well not on purpose.

"Well she can't be worse than Leah" Seth said the rest started chuckling.

"Shut up dumb ass!"-who I'm assuming is-Leah said while hitting Seth on his arm.

I just kept driving until I found the small stone cottage. It was kind of magical the way it just stood there as if it's been here since well since people could build houses like this. The huge tree that was protecting the house; got sunlight in the leaves which was giving the garden a light green glow. I could hear the bubbling of water; maybe a pond is close by. Truth be told I half expected to see fairy's just come and dance to the song the sugar plum princess.

On the outside of the house were a lot of wild flowers and a willow tree; I love willow trees they seem as if they're curtain like leaves try to hid me. The grass was very green and pond pebbles led the way to the back and front door. A wooden porch swing was gently swaying in the wind that was picking up.

"I should get inside and take a look at the damage" I mumbled. See I got this place cause my aunt suggested it and she told me about it over the phone she said the place was nice, but thing is a lot of things are "nice" for my aunt. Plus she told me that no one has lived here for a ten years so one can only assume that this place has something fuck up with it.

I took out the keys of my pocket and opened the door with closed eyes. What I saw shocked me.

Not one scratch the light wooden floor was shiny the wall was olive green the paint smelled new but not to new, the room was filled with box's. The room had a fire place; a large window that out looked the forest and a little of the beach, the living room leads to the kitchen, and to a hallway.

I walked around the kitchen/dining room it was a yellow not bright but a creamy yellow, the kitchen appliances modern were stainless steel the cabinet's oak and a granite kitchen island. I walked to the hallway which was vanilla white it was narrow a coat closet the very end and the bathroom was small but luxurious the shower was one of those new modern showers. The bathroom had tile instead of a wooden floor the tile was plain white and the walls a light purple.

I went in to the two rooms. The Master bedroom (which was going to be mine) was a white vanilla color with a light brown wooden floor big window out looking the forest, while the smaller room out looked the back yard "fairy" garden was pretty much the same but there on the floor there's a piece of paper.

It said:

_I hope you like your new home (I painted the house how you wanted I did it all myself and without a wand or a spell! Can't say that for the remodeling) cherish this place it may hold some of your best memories. Remember that I love you and I'm only a call away never be afraid to call me (and you better call me after your first day of school, I want to know who's hair I need to turn green and if you made some friends) tell me about your family up here, and I am so proud of you owning your own home and your most likely going to go get a new job plan your mom and dad's funeral and still go to school! Remember your beautiful, guys are going to be swooned by you just wait and see! _

_With love for eternity. _

_Your aunt Violet._

_P.S the day __**all**__ your powers come in is coming I want you to stay home that day who knows what will happen. And you probably already noticed the werewolf's is it just me or do you think that they're a little paranoid you smell even a little vampire and they start growling like mad! I swear… _

_Well bye._

I smiled and felt a small tear fall from the corner of my eye.

I took everything out the boxes and the furniture was mini sized and looked more like _really_ nice doll furniture. I took them out placed them where they were supposed to be and made them grow to the size they were before I shrunk them.

The two couches were cream I put them against the walls the rug under the wooden coffee the flat screen TV and piano and my violin the decorating I'll do later. I moved to the kitchen and put a dining table and most of the other stuff like plates, cups, ect.

In my room my new bed a desk and a bookshelf.

As I started putting up decorations I realized I never been in my wolf form and outside at the same time no one will see maybe the wolfs but they can think I'm just another overly sized wild animal and if there's any vampires I can talk it out with them it's that or rip off their heads and any other mythical creature well I they usually don't freak out but they probably seen the other werewolf's before so I should be safe.

I pulled on a summer dress and I opened the door and ran out feeling the grass on my feet.

Ah freedom!

__

Enjoy it while it last.

* * *

**so just to let you know i am Mexican and when i say that i mean my parent both we're born and raised in mexico (THEY HAVE PAPERS THOUGH!) and thus i speak spanish (mostly beacuse my mom and dad complain saying "no i don't speaky english!") and so i know a little on writing phrases :)  
so tell me wat did you think REVIEW! please! **

**~Vanessa **


	3. new freinds and information

**It took me a while to write this but the story is finally begining the last chapter is more of a setting chapter but here i have people :D yea appleas and i hate to break it to ya'll but i'm gonna leave you hanging and you might want to hurt me :[**

**well enough of my rambling heres the story :]**

**

* * *

B pov **

After I ran in my wolf form I decided to go to the pond as I went there I saw a stranger in the water. I saw a beautiful wolf with white and silver fur black spots on her paws. So this is was what I looked like it was strange cause in the two years that I have had the ability to shape shift I had never seen what I looked like my family commented that I looked beautiful but well they're my family they always tell me I'm beautiful.

I phased back and slipped on my clothes and sat down and enjoyed the warm on my skin I had heard this places was really rainy but truth be told I think I've had too much sunlight for one life time. Especially when you live with a walking space heater no not fun.

This is so relaxing just sitting here looking at the pretty wild flowers I stood up and decided to go home and make something to eat before I go all "big bad wolf" on the La Push. When I got to my house and looked into the fridge and growled a little loud.

"I seriously need to go to the damn grocery store" I said out loud. I went to change seeing as the weather was getting colder and it would be a little weird if I was walking around in a dress. I put a pair of washed out skinny jeans and a black and white striped tank top with a black hoodie and black converse… which reminded me I need to go shopping. I stuck a pocket knife in my pocket (I have it is cause I'm paranoid that I'll get attacked can't use magic for everything people get suspicious.) While I searching for my wallet I saw a snickers bar on top of my suitcase.

"I don't know how the hell you got here but it's better than nothing!" I said opening the chocolate bar. And it is normal to talk to yourself … I think.

I was walking around the beach toward the grocery store when I saw the wolves by the forest looking at me in pure confusion staring right at the chocolate bar then at me.

They started whispering while they looked at me though I could hear very clearly. Okay now I feel a kind of fat. I looked down blushing nibbling on my chocolate bar I started walk a little faster I felt a little insulted And it kind of hurt considering I was half hoping they wouldn't recent me like they were.

I walked (well speed walked) into the grocery store. Grabbing a shopping cart I started putting enough food that will last me for quite some time.

While I was waiting, to buy the things that were in the cart, suddenly thought occurred to me that I'm going to have a lot of baggage. Damn.

An emo-ish punk-ish guy, well a cute mysterious kind of guy, with black hair pale skin and the prettiest ice blue eyes I have ever seen approached me.

"Umm hi I'm Tristan" he said his hands in his pockets looking at the floor.

"Hi I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella" I said back feeling a blush coming to my cheeks.

"So Bella are you new or something I've haven't seen you around" Tristan said.

"Yah I just moved in" I said shaking my head.

"Is it just you or do you live with your parents?" the word _parent's _kind of stung and made tears burn in my eyes.

"It's just me my parents died a week ago."

"Oh I'm really sorry. Hey do you need help with your stuff? I can help you if you want…" his voice trailed off at the end.

"Yeah that be great!" I said kind of excided this is the longest conversation that I had with a human that wasn't about me needing _"help" _or a long line of insults.

He took some of the bags and it made me notice how strong he was.

"So you are you going to the La Push high?"

"Yeah I already have the enrolment papers filled out and everything" mentally I had used my magic to fill out my papers and I had them appear in a pile there. God I love magic.

"Cool what grade are you in?" he asked nonchalantly but I could feel a vibe of anxiety rolling off him.

"I'm a senior."

"Me too!" he exclaimed then he blushed and looked down.

"Cool maybe you can show me around" I suggested I had just noticed we were walking side by side on the beach and the wolfs are still there?

'_Fucking stalkers.' _

A low growl rumbled in my chest. God damn it. I did nothing!

Tristan didn't seem to notice. Good.

"Well that might not be a good idea" he said his head down looking at his shoes my heart was silently cracking. I thought I had finally made a friend and he looked so sad it made me sad. Damn empathy power.

"Why not?" I squeaked.

"Well I'm the loner of the school you'd kill your rep if you hung out with me" he said all down.

"You're worried about that?" I said smiling.

He only looked confused.

"I was already an outsider when I came here I never knew why."

"Maybe they we're jealous" he said then blushed a shade of red.

"What would they be jealous?" I asked slightly confused.

"Well you are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen" he said looking down, his dark hair covering his face. I could see his face redden and hear his heart pick up speed.

"Thank you that's the nicest thing anyone has said to me well anyone who isn't family" I said, this was the first comment I have ever had from a human.

Tristan exhaled deeply.

"I was sure you wear going to laugh at me" he said with a chuckle.

"Nah I don't laugh at people … well ones who aren't rude to me" I said with a smile.

When we got to the cottage I told him I could carry them in side and he left and told me he'd see me in school.

Immediately I went to the kitchen -as if the fate of the world depended on it- to make myself something to eat.

When I finished chopping vegetables I heard a knock.

I was walking to the door with an apple in my hand. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

'_Hum something smells like food … in a non-cannibalistic way. And not my food I'm not that stupid!'_

I opened the door to find a short girl with long and straight jet black hair and green eyes she had kind of cherubic features. I got a good vibe from her kind of merry thing going on.

The boy next to her is the wolf Seth … I think. He's pretty tall he had caramel brown eyes he looks pretty young to be a wolf though. I liked his aura too very upbeat happy.

The girl had somewhat of a real smile on her face, and well the boy he looked kind of happy to but his eyes often trailed to the girl as if he thought I was going to eat her.

'_Man it's like I'm some kind of monster… never mind.'_

"Hey my names Seth" Seth said.

"Hi I'm Emily" Emily said with a smile.

"I'm Isabella but you can me Bella" I said a smiling extending a hand.

We shook hands and I invited them in.

As we sat down silence took over.

Half of me wanted to say _'okay I know you aren't human you know I'm not human so let's just call it a night and get to the fighting and my fiery painful death later … plus I'm hungry and sleepy.' _

Seemed simple enough.

**NOT! **

Thankfully the silence was broken by the weakest one here.

The brownies in the oven.

We all look in surprise.

"Um do you guys want something to eat?" I asked blushing. Seth looked at me with a smile.

"Yeah that would be nice oh and hey I brought some macaroni and cheese" said Emily that's what I smelled earlier.

"Oh thanks if you put it on the counter please" I said life and conversation were starting to bubble in the air.

"You need help?" Emily asked.

"Yeah that be great" I said smiling, man this day is full of smiles.

As we started serving food for ourselves the awkwardness died down.

I found out that Emily and Seth are cousins and she came to visit and wanted to come around.

Truth was they came because Emily can make people soften up it was in her vibe and she's smart she found out about the pack on her own but it was from slight accident she's in on the secret now. '_Mind reading it comes in handy trust me.' _

"So you're on your own?" asked Seth.

"Yeah" my smile died and suddenly I was frowning. I was looking at my plate my eyes burned but I won't shed a single tear. I'm saving those for the night when I can cry all my little heart desires.

I can see Emily smack Seth with a cloth.

"Just asking" he said looking down.

'_Great now I feel bad.'_

"Um you guys want ice cream?" I said shyly with a small smile playing on my lips.

A shinning smile spread across Seth's.

"Hell ya! What flavor you have?" he said shameless then Emily gave him a look. He straitened his back.

"I mean it would be my most utter pleasure to eat such a lovely dairy treat. May I ask what wonderful flavor is on the menu?" he said in a cheesy accent. I couldn't help it I started cracking up.

"Well I have mint chocolate chip" I said chuckling.

"Do you want some too Emily?" I asked to be polite I mean for all I knew the girl can be allergic to mint or even worse chocolate!

"Yes please" I gave them ice cream and we ate.

We we're joking around when I wonder if they have squeezed enough information out of me. I know it sounds awful but I would do the same thing only oh so much sneakier.

We looked at the clock and realize it was 9:30 and time for them to leave.

As we said your good bye Emily pulled me into a _REALLY _unexpected hug.

Light growls escaped from the forest.

'_That's getting fucking annoying'!_

When they left I went straight to the kitchen and stuffed my face in food. No need to act civilized for now.

I went to my room and changed into some sweat pants and a tank top with an over sized sweater.

I got some left over brownies and milk and watched reruns of _George Lopez _and _the Nanny _when suddenly I heard a cry of agony and high pitch howl.

It seemed like this howl was calling me in a way in beckoned me to come and help. So I ran outside (don't even know how I came out I think through the door) and ran. And there on the bloody forest floor I saw a black wolf crying in pain…

* * *

**Ya'll better review unless you don't want to know what happens next! The more reviews the more i want to upload another chapter :] **


	4. Sunday!

**Things have been AWESOME i got to see the author Heather Brewer And she autograhfed my 2 books and MY shoe :O yup well i hope on uploading to times this lovely October month! :) **

**P.S you might want to hurt me :( **

**

* * *

B pov**

As I looked at the wolf pup saw what he was whimpering at. He was whimpering over another body that was laying limp against the bloody forest floor. **(A/N: yes i tricked you HAHAHAHA! I'm evil...)**

The wolf on the ground was a female with a white-ish blonde coat but if I was human I would barley be able to tell. She had blood all over fur coming from a deep gash. I couldn't hear her heart beat.

I starting to walk toward the body but instantly the pup walked over to me and was crying into my leg. It was such a sad sight to see this innocence young pup whining as if telling me not to leave it.

I took my hoodie off and wrapped it around the shivering pup and I brought it him in my arms and rocked him like a baby that couldn't sleep.

I looked at him and gasped.

His eyes they we're silver with a sapphire almost as if his eyes we're hazel except with silver and sapphire instead of green and brown. His fur was midnight black and so silky. He was still very small it was so _cute! _

'_Oh God I sound like a twelve year old!' _

He looked so sad though it seemed as if silent tears felled down his furry face.

"Hear I'll take you to my house and I can try to give you something to eat," I said he lifted his head to face me in my arms and he had this expression they had two words that meant little to others but in my case I rarely get.

_Thank you…_

Walking home was quite. But when I saw my house I was glad to see that a big chunk of the wall was not missing.

After that I remembered a small detail about having my guest over.

**I've never had or taken care of a dog! Hell I've never taken care of a fucking fish! How the hell am I going to take care of a baby wolf? **

This must be why they invented something I like to call the internet, books and Google!

Okay Google and internet go in the same category but whatever you know what I mean!

Well I guess some warm milk would be good I mean a lot of things like milk… right?

'_Except for lactose and tolerant people.'_

I was about to open the door when something hit me I didn't want to call him _him _a lot.

But wouldn't I get attached if I named him?

I looked down to him his eyes now completely silver, I smiled while a "aw" escaped my lips.

'_Hum that's true but I'm already attached …'_

Okay well let me think of good wolf names. Let's see well I know he's a boy so anything girly is out of the question.

"Umm would you like me to name you?" I said breaking the soothing silence.

A slight glint sparkled in his eyes, I giggled it was just too adorable.

"I'm taking that as a yes" I said while my mind scrolled through descent names for a wolf. "Um Sliver … naw. Oh! I know Bob or better yet Stevie!"

He narrowed his eyes.

"Well you know what I think Stevie is a lovely name" I signed "Oh how 'bout Kodiak as a full name and your nickname can Koda." I said smiling this conversation is getting oh so very cheesy.

A wolfish smile appeared on Koda's face.

When I opened the door Koda leaped out of my arms on to the floor and practically ran the couch and looked at the T.V screen watching the last minutes of George Lopez.

As I went to grab a plastic container to warm the milk up a little I saw the silhouettes of wolfs.

Werewolf's.

Fucking stalkers.

After I took a shower and got dressed I found that Koda found my bed so much more comfortable than the couch and had snuggled up against my pillow but in the morning I found him right in front of my face just staring at me.

"Well hello" I said. Getting up and walking up to the vanity to see that my hair wasn't as awful as I thought it would be.

I looked through the small amount of clothes that had been okay for this place. I ended up choosing some khaki pants navy blue heels and a navy blue and white striped shirt with a nice pretty warm black jacket. I let my hair fall in waves down my back. I looked nice good for getting a job and shopping.

I went to the kitchen to see Koda lying on the couch. Again.

"You are a couch potato" I said to him.

He gave me a look that said shut up.

I was eating cereal when I looked in my laptop to see if any vet's around I made a schedule check up for Koda today.

Today I was planning on getting a job, go shopping (clothes) and making sure I got Koda situated.

Koda was looking at me as if choosing to do something. A mental argument.

'_Man I hate those.'_

Suddenly he had this look of seriousness and a guarded look in his eyes; it was strange what with him being so small.

Then something happened one minute he's Koda the small cute little wolf then the next he's a mountain lion.

'_Oh my Jesus.' _

"Hum should have known that my monuments as normal wouldn't last" I said "So you still want milk or is there something else?"

A thought appeared in my mind.

'_So you don't mind' _a voice that was not my mind. It was crystal clear a made such a nice sound it was homey.

'_Not really I mean I'm not exactly normal myself'_ I was surprised that it was just put out there and that he trusted me so much to tell me what he is. Mostly because I was surprised that anyone outside my family wanted to communicate with me.

Thinking about that a thought shoot into my heard like a pure silver bullet.

_Should I tell him what I am?_

From my witchy common sense I knew that the voice was from Koda.

But why?

A memory came back to me one I forgot a while ago back when I thought it was just a hurt and unnecessary memory.

_*FLASHBACK!* _

"_Auntie V why do I have to study this?" said I asked. "I want to go and chase the butterflies and pick flowers for mommy and daddy."_

_I was about five or six at the time the ability to control my eye color was still kind of hard considering the fact that I only had to do it for a while. And at the time it was like having an itch and well I'd go in to the bathroom and let my eyes change any color they wanted and it felt like I could breathe again. _

_Only problem was everyone thought I had something wrong with me because I had slipped a couple times and had my eyes go from hazel to purple. It had happen which cause the bullying but originally only the girls and some of the boys picked on me. So I felt like being at home meant I should have the ability to pick flowers and chase the butterflies without getting picked on in the process._

"_No this is an important lesson we're going to be studying animals especially mythical ones because let's face it your probably be the one to cause the damages" she said as I stuck my tongue at her "Any was there's a type of animals that shape shift into other animals and sometimes humans. They have their true form which can be any type of animal only thing is their eyes are strange colors. But any ways they find another mythical creature to care for them they usually create a strong bond and they protect each other. And become great friends the bond is so strong sometimes that when one dies the other one follows to. Lovely creatures and so beautiful I've never had one choose me as an eternal friend but I'm too busy any way…" her voice trailed off._

_From that day I wished I had a friend like that but I knew with my way it might not happen._

_*END OF FLASHBACK* _

'_Please don't leave me.' _he looked at me with a heart broken gaze.

I smiled and looked at him "Don't worry I'm far from normal myself" and I showed him what I could do with my powers.

After the trip to Port Angles I made my way back to the la Push looking for a job. A small bakery/restaurant with a couple of cars I entered and felt watched I had let Koda at the backyard I mentally checked on him he was just hanging around (aka sleeping).

When I entered it got quiet. So quiet that it made this place feel like a western salon instead of a nice cozy bakery/restaurant.

People where looking at me with confused looks on their faces, I wanted to look down but I kept my eyes straight ahead to the office.

My eyes scanned over the people in the room they we're people they we're staring at me with curious eyes hearts where beating fast when I looked into the eyes of some guys, envied scowls went on the faces on girls and some had a nice smile or cautioned look.

When I got to the office I had caught the eye of someone familiar.

Tristan.

I smiled at him but knocked on the door.

The door opened and a woman appeared. She had short hair the jet black, she was just a little shorter than me with dark brown eyes she looked at me with a glazed look.

"May I help you" she said her face was guarded.

"I'm looking for a job and was wondering if you had a position available" I said my voice clear.

"Well come in and I'll see what if I have a job available" I came into a room with a desk a couple of pictures –two of them we're from the wolf pack the girl and Seth– it was pretty plain.

"My name is Sue Clearwater but call me Sue. I haven't seen you here, you new to the reservation?" Sue said.

"Hello nice to meet you my name is Isabella but I prefer Bella. And yea I'm new I just moved in yesterday" I replied.

"Well I have a spot as a waitress would that be good?" I nodded "Good but since you're going to be working here may I ask what your full name is?"

"My full name is Isabella Violet Black" yup my middle name is for my aunt.

Her mouth dropped and eyes widen, but she composed her expression.

"Who's your father?" she asked.

Weird question but I guess I'll answer it.

"Luis Black and my mom was Claudia Black" I said in a horsey voice.

"Is your uncle? Billy Black?" Sue asked as calmly as she could.

"I believe that's his name."

She nodded but looked like she was still in shock.

"When can you work?"

"From 3:00 pm to around 6:00 pm on the weekdays and on the weekend 9:00 am to 6:00 pm" I said.

"Okay."

After I got all the business done I figured I might as well as go back home.

After my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

* * *

**if I get 35 reviews i might keep to my word of updating more (and let me remind you this next one will be first day of school :O) **

**Review REVIEW or i'll get you :P **

**And there is proably alot of mistakes :/ **


	5. School

**Okay sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but I had to get a new charger for my laptop. But on the bright side during that time I did write in a notebook! And I have the other chapter written I just need to type it! :) **

**B pov **

The alarm clock was yelling music I reached for the snooze button and once it was off I went back on to the bed but still checked the alarm clock.

7:00 am. I should get up, as I got up Koda looked at me with puppy dog eyes either that or that's how his eyes normally are cute and sweet.

I got up and looked around that's when it hit me.

'_**It's my first day of school!'**_

My heart started to beat abnormally fast and my blood ran cold.

Koda whined at me.

'_What's wrong Bella' _his voice sent waves of calmness through me and I smiled down at him and sat down on the bed and put him on my lap while I ran my fingers and hand down his silky fur.

'_I have to go to school. A new school… and I have to go through this hell again' _I thought to him.

'_Don't worry they like you! You're so nice you're really pretty, and so smart! And anyone is stupid to treat you wrong.' _Koda my wolf, my wolf pup was giving me a pep talk. This is truly sad. But I can't say it didn't make me feel better.

'_Aw that's sweet of you' _I thought. It was kind of weird communicating mentally but fun in a way.

'_I'll get going so you can get dressed' _Koda jumped off the bed and made his way to the couch. No one needs to be physic to know that.

'_Shut up'. _I got up and looked at the vanity I decided to let my hair stay natural. I brushed out the mess it went back to how it looked last night once that was done I went to my drawers and picked out some skinny jeans, grey flat boots and a black and white striped long sleeve shirt and a hoodie.

I looked in the mirror I looked good I guess. I think I'll make my eyes topaz but I might change them to green.

I made the bed and went to the kitchen and brought out some lucky charms and milk and started eating then an idea pop in my head.

"Hey Koda" I didn't feel the need to mentally communicate at home but I still did sometimes "Do you want to look around the forest see if any other creatures are around?"

'_Sure. Can we hunt to? I'm getting tired of only milk plus I think you'd like some blood in your system.'_

"Are you suggesting I should start hunting humans? I don't think the wolves would like that very much. I'd probably get burned alive" I said with a shocked look.

I shivered they probably would do that my father had once told me that they ripped apart and burned the vampires they found feeding on humans. But even though that thought chilled me to the bone I had always want just a taste of human blood. But I just never admitted it, thinking it just made me even more of a monster.

'_NO! We'd both get our butts kicked but there are a coven of vampires that feed on animals instead of humans. Plus I know you want to try it, it's just your vampire instinct no big deal. Just the way you are.' _This is what I loved about Koda he was so forgiving and saw past the bad well in me in other's he only see the bad. To Koda you have to prove yourself to him, the only way I proved myself was I took him in and didn't judge him.

"Thank you. Well I better get going," I got my car keys, jacket, umbrella and backpack.

'_Ya we should' _he came walking over to me.

"We? Um Koda they don't let animals in school. Ya know" I looked at him cautiously.

'_Don't worry I won't let anyone see me. Now talk to me mentally. No Need to have anyone think you're crazy.' _He changed forms into one of a cat well a kitten.

_This is going to be interesting._

When I got to the school, I noticed how small it is. The place looked more like a lot of houses put together. I also felt watched. It was almost painful the way voices that had started up. Thoughts and voices out loud swirled around me. It was annoying.

I opened the door of my car and stepped out. The way they all stared at me and whispered to made me feel like a celebrity. And that's not a good thing. I made my eyes stay on the creamy brick building.

While I was walking practically blind I spotted familiar shaggy black hair and blue eyes.

I smiled and walked over to him. But while this happened everyone looked at me funny like I was crazy.

"Hey Tristan" I said smiling "Can you show me to the office?"

"Wow you're still talking to me." He chuckled "Here I'll show you maybe I can help you find your classes too."

"Yeah well you're really nice and plus everyone else is just staring at me it's making me feel watched."

"Well you did make quite the entrance nice car you have by the way" he said while looking at my Lamborghini.

"If you want I can take you on a joy ride" I offered.

"That would be cool but first let's get you to the office" we walked side by side to the office. When we got to the office warmth burst and made me realize how cold it was. I saw just a couple of plant's a beige walls, chairs a desk and an elderly women with silver hair glasses and light brown eyes.

"Hello what I can I do for you dear?" She seemed nice but when she took a look at me her eyes widened just like everyone else.

"Hello I'm a new student and I'd like to see my schedule" I said on a sweet voice.

"Um of course dreary" she said looking through a small pile of papers.

"Here you go" she said handing me two pieces of paper. "The one on the top is your schedule and the other is a map oh and here" she handed me a small blue slip "Hand this to all your teachers and have them sign it have a nice day" she smiled.

Once we left the cold air hit us ones again making me wish I had just stayed there. For being part vampire I had an addiction to warmth. I could live without it forever but I still thrived for it.

"So what classes do you have?" Tristan asked.

_Man I haven't even looked at the damn thing_.

"Um I have English, Gym, Art, Lunch, Biology, Math and Library proctor" I said.

"Cool we had English Gym and Biology together but I don't think we'll be able to sit next to each other I already have a lad partner." He frowned.

"Well we can sit next to each other on lunch hey I should probably get to my locker" I said.

"I'll go with you I already went to my locker."

"Okay" I smiled.

We walked to my locker and then class, by now whispers were spread like wild fire.

___I gave my slip to Mrs. Andrews –the English teacher- and she signed and gave me a reading list most of the books on there I have read._

___Tristan and I went to the back and sat next to the windows in the corner. A small puff of black fur sat by the window hidden –barley- by some flowers. _

_'Koda? What are you doing?' _

_'Oh you know just chillen.' _

_'I told you that you can't come here you stalker!'_

_'No need to be feisty. Now pay attention to class.'_

_'How can I when I just found out I had been stalked you creep.'_

English was like that me Koda just being stupid and picking random fights when the bell rang I was startled.

Me and Tristan walked to the gym we found that we had a lot in common we both liked reading, watching ghost stuff, and 1000 ways to die a show full of stupid shit that made us laugh and comedy movies are awesome but scary movie can be so pathetic some times that it starts becoming funny. But I like romantic movies most of the time while he usually enjoyed an action flick.

When we walked in I already didn't like it. It wasn't that I was weak or anything but I hate gym. I'm not that clumsy anymore I'm a lot better but still I just never been into sports, there just not my thing.

"Oh dear God" I said Tristan looked over to me.

"You don't like gym?" he asked.

"No, sports aren't really my thing" I said.

"I'm pretty good" he said shrugging.

'That explains the muscles.'

Gym was still boring I didn't have to do anything like most of the girls we ran -or walked- around the gym while the boys -and the girls who we're actually good at sport- played basketball.

After gym Tristan and I went our different ways and he promised to meet me by my locker.

When I entered the art class room it was homey candles, a rug, an old couch, paintings and some wooded desks. One of the walls was mostly just windows and some of the tables we're faced toward it just saying 'Daydream!' The teacher was a woman in her twenties with short dark brown hair, wide dark eyes.

I went to her desk and gave her the slip and she gave me an award winning smile stood up and stuck her hand out so I could shake it.

"Hello you must be Isabella I'm Miss Johnson" she said her voice clear and cheerful.

"Nice to meet you but I prefer Bella but ya" I replied.

"Since it's the beginning of the year we're drawing sketches of perspectives cause next week were going to draw a city. You can take a seat anywhere by the way."

I took a seat be the window took out my notebook and I started drawing.

The rest of the hour was like that music played in the background, it was nice eyes still stared at me but now I could ignore it.

The way people kept staring it made me feel as if they knew. Like they could see through the act of being human it made me edgy. If anything about humans that I envied was they didn't have to pretend if they wanted they could be completely truthful. They didn't have to pretend to be something they weren't even in personality they choose to. I could never do that, well not in this body I would never be able to just be a normal girl.

But that was life I don't know what but something was in store for me only problem is … I don't know if it's good or bad.

When the bell rang I had gotten the outline of my drawing down I'm going to take it home and keep working on it.

When I got to my locker I saw Tristan standing there people gave him dirty looks and that pissed me off I walked to him opened my locker.

"Hey so how was art class" he asked me.

"Good. I liked the teacher Miss Johnson she's really nice. I felt a little lonely but I liked the class it gave me time to think and relax" I replied.

"Yeah that class is more of a doodle class because all you do is sit back relax and enjoy the view" he had a lazy smile and I just giggled.

"Well it's nice to have a class where you listen to music and doodle" I imagined the same type of lazy smile spread over my lips because suddenly Tristan was chuckling. Me being my childish self I suck my tongue at him, but he just started laughing more.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on let's get to lunch before you're on the floor though I don't see what's so god damn funny" I said.

When we walked in I felt worse than I did in my other classes cause the **whole** student body was here sitting around in the rectangle and circle tables.

And then I got attack.

"Hey your Ella right?"

"OMG I love your outfit!"

"Hey I was wondering if you're free this Friday night."

"Do you want to sit with us? I mean it must be better than being with him."

_I think this is the first time I have ever been scared of humans._

"Um I got to go" I said and walked over to the line.

I got a couple "Sure"'s and "Okay see ya later"'s.

When we got your food (pizza pretty decent) and sat outside on the rock bench under a thing that would cover us from the rain.

When we sat down I felt a tail and saw a small ball of puff.

"Koda you are such a stalker I swear" Koda whined I got the milk that was going to drink and gave it to him.

"Um is he a friend of yours?" Tristan he asked looking at Koda.

"Yeah his name is Koda he enjoys long walks by the beach watching the sun set and stalking his owner" I looked at him narrowing my eyes while he just licked up the milk.

"Yup seems really evil" Tristan said nearing his hand to pet the little wolf.

Rain started sprinkling down Koda sat by my side on the bench while I ran my fingers through his fur, the silkiness calmed me. That was until I saw them walking down the walk way toward the cafeteria.

The wolves they we're missing the girl and their alpha. I wonder if they suppose to be in collage. Now that I think of it they did look older.

They all –expect Seth who waved- looked at me with pure hate, growling lowly and shaking. At the monument I was grateful that Tristan was here, if not a fight would have broken out. It would have been the perfect test to see how me and Koda would do in a fight together. I have seen how I fight on my own even I have to say I'm very VERY deadly. Hell I almost scared myself.

Koda got the message very quickly that we –so far- didn't get along. A growl that didn't seem to belong to him formed in his chest, his teeth were turning sharper than a knife and his eyes were getting that hazel blue silver thing again. He was getting protective!

Aw.

Man even in this deadly stage he was cute … well to me Tristan and the wolfs seemed to get the "Back off!" message he was prorating. It took major skill to have those two qualities down.

I could do that easily but this wasn't the monument for that I narrowed my eyes in slits baring my teeth (out of habit of course). I was no way in hell was I going to tolerate this shit. It's un-fucking-acceptable.

In a way this made me want to cry. Here is the type of people who should try to except me! But they shunned me, made me feel awful of myself. Never did a monument pass when I wasn't disgusted with myself. I hate myself! No one accepts me and two of the three people who did are now gone.

Forever.

After the whole I.H.U.G.F (I Hate U Growling Fest) Tristan asked me what was with that.

"I … have you ever been judged so quick that you can't explain? Well it's one of those except with the fact I may never be able to explain" I said looking down.

"That's deep" Tristan said, with that the tension that I didn't realize was there melted away.

Koda by now had relaxed and made a wolf-like snicker.

_'I like this human'____ he thought._

_'Me too," ____I thought smiling._

After lunch me and Tristan walked to biology together. Mr. Manson –the teacher- had dark brown hair, and dark blue eyes he looked around his thirties. The room was plain it seemed dull.

We got there early the teacher was the only one here besides us.

After he signed the slip he told me to go sit in at the third station by the window.

Tristan was standing next my station suddenly I felt a presence.

"I sense a disturbance in the force" I said looking around without looking behind me. Tristan looked like he was trying to choke back a laugh. I turned and I think the world is silently trying to kill me.

'Damn it's the hot head!'

**(A/N: I'll have you know that I was almost going to end the chapter but with you guys giving me a lot of reviews I thought I'd keep writing :P) **

I have declared him hot head the second I noticed that he was the one who growled the loudest and seemed to have a lot of anger in his aura .

"Hey I'm gonna get to my seat and" Tristan said and looked to the hot head and back to me "don't get yourself hurt." He said it almost like a warning.

I turned to look at the enemy. He glared daggers at me; he gave the very strong impression that he'd rather have me dead than alive. I looked into his eyes and saw coldness.

"What are you looking?" he said a little pissy.

I rolled my eyes and said "Nothing" I say looking down to my notebook. As class started I wished more and more that this notebook was a pillow.

It was outrageously tense but I think we we're the only ones who noticed…

"Why are you here?" he asked a little harshly after a while.

"I'm here on family matters" I said simply.

"There is no way in hell your part Quileute."

"Well I don't see why it's so God damn unbelievable to you" then I remembered the whole 'werewolf's, shape shifters and vampires don't exactly get along … or have some weird demon child.

"It just seems a little unbelievable that a lee"- he signed "never mind just forget it.

I didn't exactly understand why we're being so around the bush about this. It was like we're playing a game a game where one of us would take the first shot. The one begin the war.

But we both knew I'm not human, they could smell it scenes it and almost feel it in the pit of they're stomach. I mean I might as well wear a bright neon sign that said "Not Normal! Not Human!"on my forehead.

But either way one of us is going to snap and truth be told it might be me.

Once the bell rang I got the hell out of there!

So after that moment it surprised me when the rest of the day went by fast.

By the time school ended I felt like I could breath I almost flew to my car (literally). Almost I saw the rest of the school and slowed down to a walk.

I walked to my car and saw people hovering over it. They moved away when I approached them almost as if I had some kind of "human repellent" on.

I got in my car and smiled. Tristan and I had made plans to hang out later at the beach and this weekend to go to Portland and watch a movie. I know I just met the guy but it seems like we've been friends for a long time … I guess it was the fact we are both outsiders. We just know how it feels.

I looked at the clock and saw it was almost time for me to go to work.

With that thought I went to the small cozy bakery-ish place. As I walked in I felt eyes on me again but it was more … friendly to these people I must be a mystery… it's my thing. As I walked to the counter Sue greeted me.

"Here" she said handing me an apron and a name tag that was just a printed out in a plastic thing holding it.

"Now I want you to work by the cash register for an hour. Then you work as a waitress okay?"

"Okay."

"Good" she said smiling.

I put on the apron and –unwilling – put the name tag on. When I walked to the cash register I was ambushed by a boy with black hair up to his ears dark brown eyes and tan skin. I won't lie he was good looking his cheekbones looked as if they were carefully sculpted by a great artist. I took a good look at him and saw his name is Adam.

"Hey" he had a smile that could shine on the darkest of days. "You're new aren't you … Bella? I'm Adam" Adam said.

"Yea and as you know, I'm Bella."

"So you're the new kid at La Push high am I correct?"

"Yea I just moved a couple days ago."

"So do you like the la Push so far?"

"I like it the beach looks nice."

"Yeah here let me show you around?"

"Sure."

He gave me a smile "Kay."

We walked to the bakery part.

"This is where we sell bread cakes and things like that" we walked behind the counter. "Hey guys meet the new girl Bella" he announced. People turned girls gave me the evil eye and guys mouths dropped to the floor while they're eyes popped they're heads. Only a hand full of people had kept their "cool."

But the weird this was I picked up the same thing from their minds.

'Damn she's hotter than the Cullen's! '

First of all why does everyone think I'm hot? Second of all who the hell are the Cullen's? Maybe they live around here.

But I certainlythink I would have remembered them. Well whatever.

"She's gonna work here" he said but even though he confirmed it people still seemed to be processing the idea. But not soon after did they start back to work.

Me and Adam went to the cash register he was teaching me how to use it when suddenly I felt warmth on my hand. His hand was on top of mine. A blush creped on my face and smile formed on his lips.

It seemed as if once I took my place at the cash register that a lot of people were waiting.

_'Opps'_

After that an hour passed I went to start waitressing. I was humming when I was clearing off a table when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey" said a sweet and familiar voice.

"Hola" I said with a smile.

"What ya doin?" he asked innocently.

"I'm working and be discreet I don't want to get in trouble."

"Fine I'll sit down and order something. I was going to anyway" he stuck his tongue out at me. I stuck my tongue at him.

"Hello boy"-

Aren't you suppose to say sir?" he said an innocently.

"Yeah but not too little boys like you" I said to him and stretched to pat the top of his head.

"Oh then are you a little girl?" he said raising his eyebrow.

"We prefer the term young lady's."

"Um hum."

"Her let me clear this table for you and I'll get your order."

"Spoken like a true waitress" he said and I smiled.

When I cleared off his table I got his order of stake and some fries when I got back to him my shift was over and we started talking. During that I got this Nagy feeling of being watched. When I turned I saw a man with black hair that was up to his shoulders dark almost black almond shaped eyes. His eyes seemed to hold so much wisdom and he was sitting in a wheel chair. But the way he stared at me left no doubt in my mind that he knew something. Which kind of scared me.

He kept on starting almost as if afraid I would disappear. He turned to Sue asked her a question and when she answered her eyes went wide. Then he started wheeling over here Tristan turned -probably to see what I was staring at- and said "I wonder why he's coming over here."

"Who is he?" I asked.

"He's the chief of the tribe his name is Billy."

"Hum."

When he got to our table I had killer bees in my stomach, not butterflies.

"Excuse me are you Bella Black?" he asked using my nickname kind of made me feel better.

"Yea that's me" I said.

"I'm Billy Black" he held out his hand and I shook it.

"Who are you parents" the question was weird but seemed innocent enough.

"Luis and Claudia Black" a shocked expression crossed his face.

"Bella I'm you uncle."

* * *

**i'll upadate when i have 50 reviews remeber i have it written i just need it type it up! :D**


	6. Amazing

**Okay i'm jsut warrning you guys this story isn't Leah pro but that will be explained later sorry this update is so late but i've been on vacation and i'm a slow typer ... **

**Any ways i hope you enjoy and REVIEW! :D P.s i'll stop the whole "if i get # of reviews i'll up date" :)**

**

* * *

Bpov **

Wow. It's wow I'm still in a state of shock. It feels like I'm dreaming as if silently waiting for my alarm clock to scream some random song in my ears smell my mom making pancakes in the other room in the kitchen, while my dad scarrfing down scrambled eggs.

But I never woke up. I never smelled pancakes and never saw the alive non-crispy parents the ones who were well and breathing.

Reality, it sucks!

"It's nice to meet you" I said as polite as I could Billy seemed nice but still, I have to make a good first impression.

From a force of habit I looked up at the clock that hung on the wall it read 5:25.

I felt my eyes widen "Damn it" I muttered. Tristan's eyebrows went up I can hear him chuckling while Billy is laughing away.

Well crap I probably should go before I lose the sun well daylight. I don't need it but don't animals usual come out during the day?

"I have to go" a look crossed his face almost like sadness.

"Why don't you come over to my place and you can tell me how your folks are."

Oh yeah… I need to tell him… Why me?

I looked to the ground but still feel his confused eyes on me. I looked up and a pitiful look passed Tristan's eyes.

"Sure" I took out my keys and handed them to Tristan. The look on his face was like giving a little girl a flying pony.

"Take care of my baby" I said and me Billy started to leave.

Me and Billy went walking well I walked but you get the point. When he stopped I was kind of surprised only because my mind was somewhere else during the walk. Then I looked up at the small red house.

He wheeled there and opened the door. "Come on inside" he said gesturing me to go inside.

It was just as small inside but it was homey. The furniture was use a TV a rug then a hallway which –probably- leads to the bedrooms' and restroom.

"So this is my place and before you ask call me Billy" the old man read my mind.

"Um there's something I need to tell you" I said feeling slightly guilty though none of this is my fault.

"What is it?" He asked he seemed so … well I don't know but it made me feel awful.

"My mom and dad … they … they passed away" it still hurts a lot to say it out loud mostly cause the wound of their death was still fresh.

"Oh" his eyes were wide and his voice went low.

"When did they die?" he asked his eyes were misty.

"Almost a week ago."

"How? What happened?"

"A house fire … we don't know how it started."

"We?" Billy said changing the subject.

"Um me and my aunt Violet."

"Your mother's sister?"

"Yeah sorry I had to be the one to tell you."

"It's fine I'm just glad I was told I haven't been contact with my brother in ninteen years. How was he? Was he happy? Did he still phr"- he bit his lip.

"Phrase into a wolf? Yeah I imagine you know about that?" I said with an eye brow raised.

"Yes I probably shouldn't be surprised wasn't your mother a vampire?" a sound of disgust went in his tone when he said vampire.

"Well part vampire" he raised his eyebrow "She and I are part vampire, werewolf, mermaid, fairy, demon, fallen angle, and witch. There's more but those are the strongest part of my gens and the parts we should be most worried about" I said.

"There's such thing as fairies, mermaids, and witches?"

"Yes even the things seem so impossible are possible I'm living proof." I said smiling slightly.

"Interesting" he said.

"I guess you can say that but I kind of wish I could see what it's like to be human" I said a side of mouth turned down.

"Well being human is kind of boring" he said looking down.

"Ya but it's got to be easier than the position I've been from most of my life" I said grimly.

He shrugged the asked "Can you phrase or change into a wolf?"

"Yeah but I can do a lot more to. I can fly two ways one on a broom"-

"A broom?" he chuckled "Isn't that a little stereotypical?"

"Yes a broom" I was a little offended "Man why does everyone question the broom?" I murmured.

"And I can sprout wings and fly, I can shape shift into animals or people, do magic, run really fast and I'm pretty strong and a lot more. So far I'm the most powerful in my family line" that last always made me smug I had bragging rights for that shit!

"But do you drink blood?" he asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Not at the monument" I said which would be true until a couple hours into the day. It made me feel a little guilty…

"Also do you know about the pack?"

"Those buff dudes and the chick? Yea I know about them."

"Do they know about you?"

"No but truth be told I kind of like it that way. For me it's natural to be a secret hidden in the shadows."

"But what if they like you and are able to use you as I tool"-

"I don't really like the idea of being used as a tool for the people who seem to have an uncontrollable anger against me" I said coldly.

"So do you want something to eat?"

"I'm part shape shifter of course I do." I said smiling.

"Shape shifter?"

"If you think "the pack" is werewolf's their not there's a huge difference."

"Can you do anything thing right now?" he asked.

"Sure. Do you have any ice cubes?" I asked.

"Here let me get one" he went to get an ice cube and handed it to me.

I put it in my lap and stared at it for a long time and the ice cube started to get bigger then started to melted. When it finished there was a small shivering kitten. I looked over to Billy and he had a look of amazement.

"Wow I can't believe I have cat's in my ice cubes …" he said.

"No I made it appear" I said smiling.

"Well you should have told me to get you a blanket look at the poor thing" he said with this look on his face.

"It wouldn't be as cool huh mittens?" I asked the kitten while I petted her though the only response I got was purrrrr…

Billy was chuckling when suddenly he stopped.

"Your eyes … there brown … but weren't they yellowish?" his eyes were wide while he spoke.

"Oh they do that a lot" I said.

"Well that's kind of weird and creepy…"

"How is it creepy?" I asked confused.

"It reminds me of vampire eyes I guess it's just human instinct to be a little creeped out" he said.

"I wouldn't hurt you" I said looking down.

"I know …"

Then after a while of silence I felt something or something's were getting closer. I felt my eyes change probably to a bright orange I was alert. A new sent hit my nose a woodsy-pine scent mixed with the sweet scent of rain. The knob on the turned I felt my blood go cold and my heart begin to speed up in fear though I didn't know why I just knew this wouldn't be pretty. As soon as the door opened the kitten disappeared and my back straightened up.

"Dad! I'm home where are you? I brought the guys and Leah! Hey who's here?"A guy said urgently. Oh shit that voice sounds familiar …crap …

"I gotta go nice meeting you maybe we can continue this some other time" I said quickly but still trying to be polite.

"Oh okay" he said.

"I'll tell you more details later" I said smiling slightly. "I'll get going before this get's ugly."

I kept my eyes down kind of glued to the ground and my hair in my face maybe I could just walk away and they wouldn't notice me.

"What are you doing here?" said the same guy from earlier. Only this time he was growling.

_'Damn it what the hell happened to not being noticed?'_

"I"- I started but was cut off by Billy.

"She's here to visit me. Jacob meet you"

"Jake if he says mom…" another boy said but during this whole thing all eyes were focused on Billy.

_'This is my chance' _I thought while I tried to inch to the door but it was blocked. _'Damn.'_

"Shut up Quil let my dad talk you gross perv!"

"Hey Bella" said Seth who smiled and waved while female by his side looked at me with disgust.

"Hi Seth" I looked wanting to see the acceptance in his eyes so bad that forgot the whole "my eyes are naked so everyone can see I'm not normal…" The hothead was growling like crazy and shaking really fast. Fear shot through me.

"Paul calm down!" said a voice that sent chills down my back. The voice was full of authority, dominance leadership and just plain honesty. And this was weird cause I just didn't pay attention to voices that much! I looked to see who this man was. What I saw amazed me his chest was sculpted to perfection and perfect but when I looked into his eyes it seemed the world stopped. Suddenly nothing mattered as much as the man in front of me he was likes a reason for life. My heart was attaching these thick impossible to break metal strings to him, it was like a gift but a punishment. I would be anything for him I'd just to be close to him. And the worst part was I didn't know his name yet I have just dedicated myself to him!

So I think it's understand able that it feels like a thousand stab wound when that girl sends me a mental message.

'HE'S MINE!'

______

* * *

**Oh damatic REVIEW AND TELL ME WAT YA THINK! :D**

**This your late christmas present by the way :3**


	7. Stupid emotions

**Hey You miss me? :D okay srry i haven't updated but i had testing and shit like that :3 By the way theres a pic of what i think Tristan so you can look at that and REvIeW!

* * *

**

**Bpov**

My heart was beating too fast and way too loud to not be noticed by everyone. I felt really weird but a good kind of weird I guess I could descried it like a warm fuzzy feeling the pit of my stomach.

This was a complicated situation I felt really strongly for him now but at the same time I just felt really pushed away from him and the pack so I kind of resented him for that. But none the less I liked him … a lot.

'_Maybe he didn't imprint on you… maybe he imprinted on that girl … or someone else…' _I thought to myself.

The very thought way heart breaking it seem the pain was like if I opened my chest and got my still beating heart and through it on the floor … at his feet ouch. Man why me out of all people I mean he is attractive and seems like a great guy but… what if this cured **thing** was only a one way type of thing? Liked if I loved him but he didn't love me back or he hated me just thinking about it made my heart hurt.

But still if this is a one way thing then I might as well just accept no one will love me I'll be a lonely women living in a world that reject's me. Man this sucks.

I looked down to the ground the expression on my face obviously changed from love-at-first-sight to depressed and pathetic.

I was half happy for myself the other half was furious I can't believe I imprinted on him! Made a life bonding unbreakable tie with him which was making a tie with all of them which meant I had to tell my secret soon now.

'_God too many mood swings stupid imprint side effect.'_

My head was pounding with too many emotions going through my head. I forced my eyes to change to topaz maybe they'll just think the whole "her eyes are changing different colors" would be a mind trick. I looked at them they didn't fooled. Well a girl can only hope it was worth a try.

I just started to notice the really awkward silence that had settled on us. It was really uncomfortable and awkward.

But the quiet was broken like shattered glass when the girl wolf stood up. After that all hell broke loose.

"You little fucking bitch" she screamed but before I could even responded slapped/clawed face. My hand went to my bloody cheek that was gushing blood. The slices stung but soon my anger flared and my cheek healed. But I'm still pissed my eyes were getting darker but I tried to make them to "normal" and limbs were shaking and my fangs **(A/N: In my story Bella has fangs not other vamps though cause there not like her) **growing. I clenched my fist.

When I looked at everyone they seemed surprised even Billy and I just told him a while ago about being part wolf myself.

'_I need to get out of here.'_

I walked around them out the door with my hand still on my cheek it seemed better not show my already healed cheek so quickly. But what's-her-face kept pushing my fucking buttons.

'_Can't she get the damn message? Bella no want trouble Bella want out!' _Jesus! Do I have to scream it to her freakin face? Isn't leaving enough? I don't even get to leave with my damn dignity.

"Oh where the hell do you think you're going?" she looked like she was going to try to pounce on me.

But as soon as her arm touched my shoulder someone had pulled her back and away from me.

"Thank you" I whispered in a quiet voice hiding my face.

'_I-I can't take it too much too much…' _this was getting way too overwhelming.

I wanted desperately to take off run away from this and forget it even happened. I knew it was the wrong thing to do. It wasn't the way it should work but this stress made me feel like I was under a microscope and it was making me feel kind of self cautious. I was going to try to go but a warm hand caught my shoulder. I felt a wave of warmth go through me.

"Please don't go" I suddenly felt myself go soft for him. His touch was hard but soft on my shoulder. His eyes were dark brown with specks of gold that made them sparkle and long eye lashes that gave them a certain charm his hair was shaggy straight and black like a ravens feather his skin a beautiful rusted color he has full lips and was shirtless so you could see he was in great shape. He looked young around twenties but with them lookin' like there on steroids you never know.

I wanted to stay but I felt very unwelcomed. But then again my imprint asked me to stay!

"I-I have to go" I shuttered why did I shuttered? God I must look pathetic.

"Are you sure?" there was an emotion in his eyes…

"Well …"- I looked at the sun "Yah" I said kind of sad.

"We should talk later" he smiled and winked at me.

"I'll see" I turned to the forest and mentally called out.

'_Koda I'm by the beach and forest on the west side of town!' _

'_Finally! I'm starving! What took you so damn long?'_

'_I'm having issues… I'll explain later.'_

'_Did you find your uncle?'_

'_Yeah.'_

'_He not like you?' _I could hear him getting protective which was pretty damn funny.

'_No he liked me. It's his son … it turns out he's part of the wolf pack!'_

'_Ouch rejected by your own.' _

'_You know what Koda shut up and stop be such a little hoe, no one asked for your opinion. Any ways also this girl randomly slapped/clawed my face it pissed me off.'_

'_That bitch. Did you beat her ass?'_

'_First of all Koda, language! And second of all that was a funny pun! And third of all, no I'm more civilized than that' _suddenly I notice I was giggling in front of the forest. I must look crazy under all instinct I didn't turn around.

'_Hey can you get here Koda.'_

'_Sure. Whistle so I know where you are.'_

'_Aw I don't like my whistle it's pathetic.'_

'_Just do it.'_

'_Fine' _I started to grumble nonsense under my breath.

I whistled which was a high pitched and sounded more like a birds chirp. But when I was finished I saw a full grown black wolf.

"Damn" I said lowly. I think the pack could see Koda because I could see their faces when I turned and man that shit was funny!

'_I figured I should take a more muscular form for hunting. Hey why does that guy keep staring at you? It's kind of creepy…_'

I turned and saw my imprint was kind of glaring at the other wolfs who were chocking down snickers.

"Hey Billy I'm gonna get going" I said and waved good-bye and gave him a fake cheer full smile. But before I left I took one last glance at him…

'_Man I wish in knew his name.'_

!i!i!i!i!i!i!

I ran through the forest I felt free for the most part because I still wanted to go back to my imprint. But I was going to be away from a lot. He probably doesn't even like me I mean why would someone like the girl with the weird eyes? Or the one that everyone thought was a vampire? He probably has a girlfriend a beautiful, normal and smart girlfriend.

I bet she's a bitch.

I collapse on the grass and hugged my legs to my chest. I've never felt this feeling. It frustrated me really. Man I hated emotions why can't they just go away? I'd make a good empty shell of nothingness

I was getting butterflies thinking about him. I'm going to ignore the imprint even if it kills me … there's got to be a spell or some weird voodoo chant to break the imprint? Oh who am I kidding?

Man I need a distraction if that's possible. I stood up and looked at Koda who had already taken down two deer's. I bet once he's finished he'll take a nap he's such a lazy bum.

"Hey Koda how do you do this whole hunting thing?"

"Easy just listen to your vampire and werewolf instincts" he told me.

"I guess I could try…" anything to get my mind off these mixed feelings.

I sniffed the air and there was something that smelled okay not exactly like mouthwatering deliciousness more like this is really plain and dry … Like when you eat something that needs more flavor. This blood was in desperate need or some fucking flavor.

But I'm pretty thirsty. I get in a crouch stalking my way towards my prey. I saw that it was a mountain was munching on a deer which I thought was kind of funny cause I'm gonna make the predator turn into prey. Kind of funny when you think about it …

I got ready to pounce and then I sprung and dug my nails into its fur but then I just became aware of some unfamiliar eyes watching me which kind of freaked me out. I let the mountain lion go and it ran away frightfully.

"Who's there?" I yelled standing my ground as I saw a tall guy with bronze hair and gold eyes and really pale skin come out of hidding. He was really good looking and his sent was pretty sweet and pleasant it remained me of the scent of my grandmother before she passed away when I was six.

"Who are you?" I said taking a defensive stand I was in my ninja mode I even put up a mental shield.

"Funny I was just going to ask you the same thing. My name is Edward Cullen" he had this crooked smile on which would have been charming if the situation. "What are you doing in this part of the forest?"

"None of your bee's wax" I said kind of childishly I haven't said that phrase in well years. His response was to chuckle.

"You know your sassy, I like that" he smiled which oddly enough made me blush and feel kind of stupid for being so defensive. "I haven't seen you around are you a nomad or something or are you new to town?"

"I'm new to town I live in the La Push" by now I had a relaxed pose "My name is Isabella but please call me Bella."

"Hum Bella it seems to fit with you" he smiled.

"Thank you" once again me made me turn red.

"So you live in the La Push?" his nose wrinkled like he smelled something gross.

"What's wrong with living in the La Push?" I asked a little defensive since I lived there now.

"Well there's werewolf's I'm surprised you're still alive from living there. You're a vampire right?"

"Oh um I'm part vampire. Hey can I ask you something?" it occurred to me he might know the name of my imprint.

"And what would that be?" he asked his eyebrow raising.

"Um what's the name of the wolf pack alpha?" I asked.

"His name is Sam Uley why?" he said.

"Oh no reason just wondering. Thanks" well at least I know one thing about him now his name.

"Hey I have to go. Maybe I'll see you later."

"Oh yeah um bye see ya" as much as Edward seemed nice and all I just wasn't really up to seeing him again. He seemed like he liked me a little too much for my taste plus I already have a friend and I'm satisfied with just one (as you can see I'm not very social.)

And with that he disappeared leaving me all alone in the middle of the forest. No one close to me the only way this could be better was if Tristan my Aunt Violet my parents and Sam where here with me.

'_Hey what about me?' _Koda yelled mentally.

I rolled my eyes. "Yah and you too."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! **

**PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP! x( I wanna get at least 75 reviews more would be nice but ya know ^_^**


	8. Sam pov

**Sorry i havn't updated in a while :/ i've been having trouble with this chapter so sorry if it's not as great But thank you to everyone who has been reading my story and please review! Reviews always make me feel like writing a new chapter :D **

* * *

**Spov (Sam pov) **

There was a new girl in the La Push the news was so sudden no one had known that someone else was going to live here. So when people found out the news spread like wild fire they had said things like:f

'_Have you seen that nice young lady?'_

'_Holy shit there's this new smoking hot chick that goes to our school dude!'_

Or the famous hate comments.

'_That new chick is such a bitch I like asked her if she wanted to hang out and she like made this face at me! Like I was some …'_

'_She's such a fucking whore! I mean did you see how see acted like she's too good for us to talk to her? I was like being totally nice!'_

For the last one I just had to say that was very unoriginal. They said that about everyone who tried to avoid contact with human. But I think I saw her with that Tristan guy who's so pale he could pass as a vampire and if she was trying to avoid everyone why was she hanging out with him. It seemed strange to me but I'm just hoping he doesn't just judge her by her looks she can be dangerous. Then I remember how Seth keeps trying to convince us that she wasn't so bad.

_FASHBACK!_

'_She's a leech get that through your fucking head Seth!' Paul had yelled at him during patrol._

'_You weren't there Paul she seemed so nice and friendly though kind of antisocial but she was nice to me and Emily. Plus she just doesn't seem like she exactly a vampire her scent for starts it doesn't smell like bleach or isn't too sweet it's nice and sweet or is it just me?' Seth thought to us._

'_So what maybe that's one of those stupid things she could do? The whole nice thing could be bullshit!' Paul thought back._

'_Paul I'm not saying she isn't a leech I'm just saying that there's something off that's about her. She's not exactly a bloodsucker she something else and it's on the tip of my tongue but I can't tell' I could feel the frustration vibrate from Seth to me. _

'_She seems weird and antisocial I don't like her' Leah thought._

'_You don't like anyone who's prettier than you Leah' Quil thought and snickered. _

'_Sam tell him to stop!' Leah thought in a whinny voice._

'_Don't drag me into this' I thought._

'_Let it go guys' Jacob said 'I think we should just kill her and get it over with before she causes any trouble. And she doesn't seem antisocial she was hanging out with that emo guy wasn't she?' _

'_I agree with Jacob' Leah thought._

'_Yeah but he doesn't talk to anyone either.' Seth said._

'_Its cause no one talks to him he's a loser' Paul said._

'_True' everyone enquired. _

'_Shut up you are all giving me a headache just focus on patrol for now. And we can't kill her until we see her hunting a human on our land it's in the treaty plus if we're going to kill her we need a plan because people would get suspicions ' I said just to get them to shut up._

'_Damn your right! Oh well guess we'll have to wait until she starts hunting to begin the vampire massacre' Quil thought jokingly. _

_END OF FLASHBACK! _

I was finished with my patrol and Jacob said we should go to his place to grab a bite to eat.

As we walk Quil was being was being dumbass Leah was getting way too close to me and everyone else was just chatting away. That's when I smelled that sweet almost mouthwatering perfume it was sweet but not too sweet. It was just the right amount it smelled like some flowers and something else that I couldn't what it was. I was so entranced into the scent that I didn't notice everyone had gotten really tense we had already entered and Jake was calling for his dad to see if he was okay. Now when I thought of it smelled like the scent of the new leech but not by much.

I heard her voice which was really musical I think she said that she was going to leave.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob growled.

"I"- she started but got cut off by Billy.

"She's here to visit me. Jacob meet your new"-

"Jake if he says mom…" Quil said being the fucking dumbass that he is.

I saw her inch toward that door but it was blocked by Embry Paul and Quil.

"Shut up Quil let my dad talk you gross perv!"

"Hey Bella" Seth said he gave her a smile which she returned and I noticed how even though she had a smile she still seemed sad. It was kind of heart breaking truth be told. Leah shot Bella a glare I looked at Leah and my face must have told her to leave her alone.

Bella's orange eyes widen when she saw Paul start to shake.

"Paul calm down!" I yelled she hadn't done anything yet and it was against the treaty we had signed with the Cullen's and I wasn't sure if she was a friend of theirs so we couldn't hurt her yet.

Bella looked relived and smiled she looked at me then her strange other worldly eyes looked me in the eyes.

The world stopped…

!i!i!i!i!i!i!

How this could be happening how could I imprint on a leech? How was this possible?

The room was quiet and I could hear her heart thumping really fast.

Wait her heart? Maybe Seth was right maybe she isn't a full vampire maybe she isn't part vampire at all? The possibilities swirled in my head. My head hurt my insides felt like they were melting my heart felt full it was all so much to take in one day.

When I looked at her now it seemed as if I could see inside her. Not in a perverted way but like see through your soul way. She seemed just as confused as I was but other emotions can in to play sadness anger and other things. But when I looked in her eyes they seemed almost empty there was some emotion there but at the same time I saw a lot of sadness, it broke my heart.

I had kind of spaced out when I saw Leah march toward Bella and clawed her face. A surge of white hot anger shot through me I narrowed my eyes at Leah with a whole if looks kill type of look.

I started to growl lowly and shake but got under control when the thought that I might scare Bella. I was still pissed at Leah why the hell did she do that anyway? She been acting like an over controlling bitch since I broke up with her and became part of the pack it's been _'Sam this Sam that Blah blah blah Sam'_ it been so annoying. I almost think she's doing it on purpose.

Before I can reach out and do something rash I remember about Bella. I don't want to scare her.

I looked back at her and she's shaking like one of us when we're about to phrase its kind of weird seeing her shake so violently. She seemed to get control of herself in what seemed like a second. A looked passed her eyes that was one of fear which hit me deep thinking that she might be scared … of me.

Her hand was still on her cheek I could still smell the scent of her blood it's still thick and heavy in the air. I grit my teeth I was still really pissed at Leah man I am so gonna make her pay!

"Oh where the hell do you think you're going?" she looks like she was going to try to seriously try to harm my imprint? Hell no. I grab Leah by the shoulder before she could do something and pulled her back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I said as calmly as I could which wasn't very calm …

"Sam"-

"Leah this type of behavior has to stop. It's so childish grow up no one needs to deal with your crap" I said and just turned back to Bella.

"Thank you" Bella whispered in a way that left butterflies in my stomach. What the hell she just said thank you and I get butterflies?

I took a good look at Bella's face and she looked like she was gonna pass out if she didn't take off right now hell her legs where twitching toward the forests obviously ready to take off. So I did the first thing that came to mind I put my hand on her shoulder. I felt her relax under my touch I felt satisfied that I caused her to relax. I got my first good look of her. She was tall for most girls but not super model tall she was kind of tan. Her hair was medium length with lots of layers it was a dark brown with a tint of red she had these full lips pouty lips but it was her eyes that held me the most was her eyes there was so much magic there it was like something from a fairy tale. As for her clothing she wore what was kind of similar to what Tristan wore in the fact that it was more on the dark side than what normal girl usual wore.

"Please don't go" I wanted her to stay so I could find out everything about her I wanted to be near her and I wanted to make sure she was okay.

"I-I have to go" she stuttered a little but I barely noticed as sad as it sounds I was too entranced listening to the lovely sound of her voice.

"Are you sure" I asked I really was looking forward to getting to actually know her.

"Well…" her eyes wandered behind me "Yah" she said in a half sad and half oh well don't really care type of voice strange mixture I know.

"We should talk later" I smiled and winked.

"I'll see" she said in this I really just don't care type of voice as she looked away from me in search of something or maybe someone. What if it's that Tristan kid the thought had stung and makes me wonder if she likes him? Or what if it was already love? She doesn't seem like that type of girl the type that fall in love very easily but looks can be deceiving. Then I wonder if fate would just play me like that? There's been some pretty messed up shit that the world has done to me but doing that –making me fall for a girl I couldn't have- would just be beyond messed up.

I heard my imprint whistle which sounded like a morning birds song and next thing I know I see this big ass wolf that has black fur this wolf could be some weird clone of me in my wolf form except that it's eyes were blue and mine were a really dark brown and his fur was a more inky black than mine which was more of –like my eyes- a really dark brown.

"Damn" I heard Bella mummer I started thinking where the hell did this wolf come from?

"Sam your imprints weird" Quil mouthed to me. Naturally I glared at him and everyone else (except Leah who was being held by the collar of her shirt and Billy who had this serious face) snickered.

She turned and turned to Billy. "Hey Billy I'm getting going" she said. After she left and was out of hearing distance I exploded.

"What the fuck is you problem?" I yelled at Leah.

"I can't believe you imprinted with such a whore! What the fuck!" she yelled back.

"Seriously Sam what the hell?" Paul yelled "One second you're helping us plot her fucking death and now you fucking imprint on her? What the hell?"

"You guys say it like I had a fucking choice I wasn't the one who decide to imprint on her!" I yelled in my defense.

"Billy what were you doing talking to her?" Embry asked.

"We were talking of family matters … we were talking about my brother …" Billy had this empty look in his eyes.

"What happened?" Embry said with a worried look.

"Her parents- my brother and sister in law- died. She came over to tell me."

"So you were serious when you said she's your niece" I commented.

"How come you never told me I had an uncle?" Jacob said looking kind of hurt.

"I can't say much just that when he left with her everyone felt betrayed but I promised to help him in any way I could and he told me to help him disappear and help everyone forget about him." Billy said.

"Wow that's really sad" Seth said.

"Oh well life goes on" he said and turned and left.

"Embry Paul and Seth tonight's your shift for patrol everyone else go home" I said and turned to leave with Bella still in my head just thinking what she has been through.

* * *

**Okay I really want 90 reviews Please i'll put up my next chapter as soon as i can and if anyones wondering in cause it had some refrence of it in here, I'm gonna make Bella more on the darkish side than the normal shy side my reason cause beong normal is no fun no offence to normal people :P**

**~ VaNeSsA! **


	9. Weekends and aunt V

Hey everyone! okay I know i deserve a slap in the face (-.-; but i did update! happy dance ┏(・o･)┛ ┗ ( ･o･) ┓ ┏ ( ) ┛ ┗ (･o･ ) ┓ ┏(･o･)┛ now didn't that just make your day (^.^) so my updates might be a little late then usual cause i started high school (been there for 2 weeks now :/ ) and it is tiring! I get worn out just thinking about it (.) P.s if you haven't noticed i am obbsesed with these japanese emoticon

* * *

**Bpov **

After I gave the whole funeral thing a second thought if figured that it would just be a lot better if I got them cremated it just seems more reasonable if you ask me. When I told my aunt over the phone she said she thought it was a pretty good but that we should still bury the jars so it would feel kind of like a traditional burial that my parents would deserve. Today I'm picking up my aunt at the "airport" (really she was just going to teleport to an ally in Port Angeles) and take her to my house.

Thus it leads me to where I am currently at. I walk down an ally that is just filled with a whole bunch of people that look like they're dealing drugs, are taking the drugs, is a murder and/or rapist, or are having a tough time, or all the above. Then imagine me your average–okay well not so average- weirdo walking down the street. I've had 2 guys try to steal my cash. Not cool. But I did get the opportunity to show off my amazing ass-kicking skills. Truth be told it felt pretty good to get all the frustration I got from when I met the pack.

"Bella!" I saw my aunt run toward me with just a purse jacket and an umbrella.

"Hey Aunt V. I missed you so much!" I hugged my aunt with a lot of force and whispered "why the hell did you pick this place for me to pick you up? Couldn't you have chosen a place more … safer?" I asked looking around.

"Yeah I guess I could have but it would be less noticeable because a lot of people go to those alleys drunk so I assumed people would just think I was just another dunk in the alley. Turns out I was right" She smiled a homey smile that brought me back the normal day. That smile made me forgive her because even though she does stupid things and gets me to go along with it she was always there to get me out of the trouble -or at least help me sneak out my window when I was I was grounded even when she has nothing to do with it. She was always there for me especially when I need it the most.

"So tell me how's life been?" she asked as we walked back to the car.

"It's been pretty good I've gotten my first friend" I smiled really wide thinking about Tristan I probably sounded like a first grader.

"Did you meet your uncle?" she said in a serious tone.

"Yeah and guess what his kid is in the wolf pack."

"Well Bella what did you expect, the man's brother was one so it should run in the family. Thus it should affect his son."

"I guess I should have expected it but I didn't think that he would be a douche too. Then again I didn't think they'd all be douches" I hate to think it but there are no exceptions (except Seth) in this category because as far as I'm concerned they are all douches.

"Bella what happened?" she asked her eyebrows frowning as she gave me a worried look.

"Nothing" I signed "don't worry about it. Hey Aunt V can we go do a little shopping I'm running out of food back home" I gave her a small smile.

"Of course is there anything else you'd like to do will we're at it?" she said a cheerful mood.

"I guess I could use some more clothes and things for Koda and buying a book or two wouldn't hurt" I said thinking to myself.

"Here we'll use some of the money your parents left" she smiled.

"Wait what? They left me money? When did this happen and why wasn't I aware of this?"

"You didn't know your parents left you enough money to a pretty decent life without working. And if you do work you wouldn't have to do that big of job …" by then she just started rambling about finance.

By then we just wandered back to my car and after we drove to the mall. While we walked we got stared at lot though I didn't blame them my aunt was really beautiful. She a light tan full lips waist length dark brown hair and gray eyes that sometimes turned violet hence the name. She was shorter than me and had a petite figure which she complained about every now and then though I didn't get what the big deal was about being short. Plus she just seemed to be a pretty happy person most of the time so she put some good vibes around her.

But even though I knew they were probably looking at her I still go pretty self conscious because I was standing next to her so eyes would most likely wonder on me. And I just hated to attention.

As we walked around I saw some of the guys from the wolf pack. It was just the ones who were in high school minus Seth and for the first time they were wearing shirts it was kind of weird truth be told.

'_Now what would they be doing in the mall?'_ I thought.

Why did it seem that I couldn't go a day now without seeing them somewhere it was pretty frustrating, especially since I wanted nothing to do with them.

I started to grumble nonsense and my aunt turned to me.

"What's wrong Bella?" she asked with a worried look.

"The enemy is here" I said with a gloomy tone.

"You don't like them?"

"No I hate them, they're all assholes, well most of them anyway."

"Hum I've never heard you curse before, well not this much anyways, you must really not like them."

"I dislike them almost as much as I dislike getting sick,"

"Speaking of which have you gotten sick yet?"

"Not yet and I know, when I do I have to stay home at all times" Every year around this time I always got sick. But it wasn't the cold or flu it was like I'm about to die sick. I got insanely pale could barley eat couldn't really move and all my powers just left me basically I became like a human. Well human that's about to die it only lasted about a week or so but after that I became stronger and got a new power it should stop this year so who knows how painful it will be, but I do know it's gonna be hell! (.)

"Be careful Bella, when I see you like that it gives me pain. The way your skin seems to go gray the dead look in your blood shot eyes how even the slightest touch gives you a bruise or worse makes you bleed like crazy. You look dead and so fragile and I don't want anyone who would try to cause harm to you see you. Because I know when you see someone who you don't like and you see them at they're weakest you might help this person out of good heart but let's face it Bella not many of our kind would do that. You know as well as I do that they will kill you and probably not a quick twist of your neck it will be a lot worse" when she spoke she spoke with no emotion it was an empty sound.

"I understand I will be carful plus I have someone at home who can –well attempt to- take care of me" said with a smile.

"Who?" she said with a smile.

"I have this wolf pup at home and he's one of those shifting animals so who knows maybe he can take care of me."

My aunt laughed and it sounded pretty I guess the way I could explain it is like a bell laugh.

I looked over and the wolf pack looked at us. My heart started to hammer against my chest.

"Let's go" I said grabbing my aunt's arm and dragging her away. We ran all the way to the car.

"What was that for?" she said?

"No way was I going to get in a fight with them in the middle of the mall lets go to a book store or something I'm tired of looking for clothes."

"Well too bad you still need more!" She said pulling me into the car as I groaned.

After the shopping (which wore me down) my aunt took me out to eat.

"So where do you want to eat?" She asked.

"Let's eat at that Asian buffet!" I said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"I've never seen someone so enthusiastic to eat than you" she said laughing while I stuck my tonnage out at her.

"Oh hush you."

"Bella! Hey turn around!" I turn as I'm suddenly being hugged.

"Hey Tristan" I said hugging him back.

"Bella are you following me?" he said laughing.

"Pfft of course not" I said in a sarcastic way I hear someone cough and I remember my aunt "Oh aunt V this is Tristan, Tristan this is my aunt V."

"Nice to meet you" he said.

"Nice to meet you too" my aunt said with a smile.

"So why you unusually happy?" I asked.

"I pretty happy because the carnival is coming to Port Angels" he said sounding like a little kid.

"That's why" I said laughing.

"The carnival has amazing rides! And plus I figured you could come with me" he said batting his eyes and pouting and it left me wondering _'How the hell does that work on a eighteen year old boy? It should be a sin!' _

"Sure I guess it'll be fun" I said still smiling.

"Awesome. Well, see you later. Nice to meet you Miss. Bella's-Aunt" he said then he left.

When we got inside my aunt gave me a sly smile and raised her eyebrows.

"What?" I said when we sat down with our food.

"Oh nothing, nothing" she said looking away.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." After we ate we went home the whole ride though we kept fighting over my CD's and hers mine won.

"I hate you" my aunt said pouting.

"Remember who has the steering wheel in her hands and has the power to cause a car cash" I said. Why do I have to the grown up?

"You wouldn't …" she said narrowing her eyes at me.

"Don't underestimate me" I said jerking the wheel making us swerve.

"Okay you would I'm sorry!"

That's how we spend the rest if the day. Try to be as happy as possible cause we knew tomorrow would be a day to shed tears.

Tomorrow was finally the funeral.

It was raining today but it rained practically every day but today was different. Today everything seemed dead as if the water drowned them instead giving them life I think it was only me though. Today I was wearing a black and white Goth loli type of dress, tights a pair of boots and a black umbrella the classic funeral wear.

"Come on Bella lets go" my aunt said holding two silver cans that had my parent's remains in.

The plan for today was to bury my parents and when Billy left my aunt would cast a spell on the lock on my mom's ashes to make sure it is never opened because if it does my mother will go try to put her body back together and come back alive only she'll be more of a empty shell like a zombie. I don't want that to happen I want my mom to be in peace not an empty shell roaming the forest and I don't want her to suck the life force out of innocent people.

"Are you guys not gonna have a priest?" Billy asked.

"No why would we? I'm sure those two will find their way to the heaven or nirvana or whatnot. Their probably there right now so need for the help of a priest plus they weren't religious people" my aunt assured Billy.

"Sounds reasonable but what about my brother?"

"He's with my sister and I'm he can take care of himself if not Bella here would have gotten a message from them in one of her dreams."

"Yeah…" I said quietly.

"So then what exactly are we going to do then?" he asked.

"Not much we're just going to bury the ashes and we thought you would like to say good bye" my aunt said.

"Oh well then thank you. So this won't take long?"

"No you can put the flowers you brought there and me and Bella will just mark where they are."

When we got there me and my aunt picked up shovels and started digging deep into the earth and we placed the cans there to lay for –hopefully- the rest of time.

* * *

So review and tell me what you think reviews make me want to update! d(*⌒▽⌒*)b  
srry if these get anoying ... (T^T)


	10. Invited

**Hey everyone sorry i havn't updated in a while I've been doing school work but I'm working on Hybrid and a new story that I'll post for _Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice_ or as some may no it _Alice in the country of heart_ so check that out once i get it out :) but anyway this chapter is a little short . but oh well on with the story BtW REVIEW PEOPLE! **

* * *

**Bpov **

I couldn't stand it any longer just looking at the where we dug made my stomach twist in such a horrible way. It felt as if I kept staring at it I would go insane from the emptiness it brought.

So I threw the shovel I had on the ground and ran away from it all.

"Bella" I heard Billy yell from behind me but I ignored him I ran my fastest that I have ever ran in my life. It seemed today that my feeling that I had just exploded because up until now I had only tried to push myself and force myself not to cry I did my best to think that they weren't gonna leave me I kept trying to think of it as they just going on a trip and that they were going to come back.

I ran into a bolder my head was throbbing and tears where just streaming out of my eyes and I didn't how to make the pain that they left go away and to make the anger that they we're taken away. So those two feeling mixed together made me violent I took a tree branch and started hitting everything I saw in sight but the branch broke so I used my fist and kicked and trees and the bolder. My hands were getting bruised and shoes were in horrible condition so I just took them off, so now they were covered with splinters sharp pieces of rock dirt and both my feet and hands were all bloody. Since I kept wiping tears of my face you could only imagine what a mess I was.

Finally after awhile my head started to hurt from all the crying so I lay down on the grass and the cuts that I got were still bleeding like crazy.

'Mom, Dad why did you leave me? Why?' I thought. I choked on a sob and realized I had to stop crying "Fuck I can't let my emotions get the best of me. It'll be alright it'll be alright…" I tried to comfort myself.

"I saw what you did" a voice said I turned and saw Paul standing there with a pitiful look in his eyes put his face none the less looked angry. I stood up.

"What do you want?" I hated the cocky way he lends on the tree next to him it just pissed me off.

"I want to know what hell a leech is doing here. You're not wanted here, go away" he said.

"That's a childish way of trying to run me out of town plus I can think of at least of one person who'd want me to stay here." I said thinking of Tristan who always treated me kindly like a friend.

"And who would that be?" looking a little tense.

"Tristan he would want me to stay" when I said that he looked a little taken back.

"Do you like him or something then?" he smirked and I blushed and widened my eyes.

"Well yeah I mean he's always nice to me and we have a lot to talk about. He doesn't care about wait why should I tell some jerk like you about this?" my face reddened but I still smiled -at the thought of my great friend- even though he was pissing me off.

"I can't believe everyone would be friends with a dork like him!" his eyes were confused then he burst out laughing "He's such a loner" he was still laughing.

My eyes started twitching and my fist shaking it felt like a fire had just taken flame inside of my chest. I couldn't help but feel really protective of him, something liked the feeling of being a protector and useful to someone I had taken it was a duty to defend Tristan.

"You're such an asshole. Who the fuck gave you the right to say shit like that?" I yelled running up to him and punched him so hard that I felt a crack and he flew back. I ran up to him while he was still on the ground and put my foot on him chest and leaned down and looked him in the eye.

"I don't appreciate when people say shit about my friend and you're no exception," I said in a low voice I lightly kicked his chin and turned and walked away.

"You crazy bitch!" I could tell he was running toward me when he tried to punch me it was in slow mode so I was able to dodge all of his moves. I jumped back into a tree branch and crouched I remember the throwing knife that I always put into my one of my shoes.

"Your pissing me the fuck off!" he was shaking next thing I know instead of Paul there is this huge gray wolf. Paul howled and suddenly I hear running some are human feet some sound like animal. Oh shit.

I took the knife out and chucked it at him it look kind of like a ninja star the knife went into his side the Paul growled while blood got on his fur I ran toward him took out the knife kicked and he crashed to a couple of trees that wobbled when he did. He turned back human –it wasn't pretty either then he looked at me and said "You Bitch! Next time I see you I'll kill you!" then he turned back into a wolf and just laid there. Soon I heard the footsteps get closer. So I did the most sensible thing.

I ran for it.

┏(・o･)┛ ┗ ( ･o･) ┓ ┏ ( ) ┛ ┗ (･o･ ) ┓ ┏(･o･)┛

When I got home my I felt like shit how come I left looking good in a Goth Lolita look and now it looks like I killed someone. I will admit that what I did was pretty bad but it wasn't like he was gonna die plus I was the one who got the scary death threat. Just thinking about it sent shivers down my spine and made my blood cold at times like this I wish I had someone who could protect me it sure as hell would make things easier on me.

After using a spell to fix my outfit, it looked just too darn cute to throw it away! I did change though into a red turtle neck and some jeans and boots. I went outside and took a manga book with me and float to the top of the tree (it a lot easier then climbing the damn thing) after I saw someone under the tree.

"Hey Bella what ya doing up there?" I looked down to see Tristan a smile instantly went on my face.

"Hey!" I said as I started climbing down "I was just reading some manga!" On the last branch I jumped down.

"You like manga and anime?" he said with a wide smile.

"Yeah I know what you're going to say that reading it makes me a dork and all that jazz" I said turning away from him while pouting with my arms crossed.

"No I like manga and anime too! Most of the people here don't because if you haven't noticed most of the people here like to blend in" he rolled his eyes I laughed. "What's the title "_He's dedicated to roses"_ never heard of it. Is it any good?"

"Is it any good it's amazing! But I'm not sure you would like it … its shoujo so yeah" After we were just blabbering about anime. **(A/N: I'm always like this xD)**

I felt it before I saw them I felt their presence, before I saw them it was like the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I started to get closer to Tristan and I hugged him and I think he sensed something weird and wanted to comfort me.

"Bella we have a bone to pick with you" Jacob said.

"Hmm?" I asked when I turned.

"What I'm wondering is how she beat up Paul" said Seth.

Tristan turned to me and looked at me funny. "You beat up Paul?"

"He was being a complete ass someone needed to put that bastard in his place he was being arrogant and cocky. I should have ended it right there but since I'm so nice I let him live" I said with a smirk. Tristan then burst out laughing.

"I have some new found respect for you. I thought you were pretty innocent girl but have a rough side of you." He lightly punched my arm I just smiled with my eyes closed.

"So what do you want?" I asked.

"We need to talk in private" Seth said.

"Um sure, hey Tristan will you wait inside?" he nodded and went inside.

"What do you want?" I said coldly.

"Billy wanted us to invite you to a bonfire." My eyes widened I was little taken by surprise.

"Okay… when is it?" I asked.

"It's on Friday at 5:00 and might end somewhere around 9:00"

"Okay I'll try to go."

┏(・o･)┛ ┗ ( ･o･) ┓ ┏ ( ) ┛ ┗ (･o･ ) ┓ ┏(･o･)┛

The rest of the week was pretty was boring I was mainly doing homework and hanging out with my aunt, my aunt had insisted I get a cell phone so I did.

When Friday had arrived I felt a twist in my stomach.

"So are you going to go?" Tristan asked. We eating lunch in the cafeteria (it was raining outside).

"I feel like I have to or else I'll be really rude" I pursed my lips and laid my head down on my arms.

"So besides Friday are free on the weekend?"

"Kind of I'm gonna chill with my aunt most of the time though but if you want to you can come."

"Is it all right?" He asked looking up from under his eyelashes.

"Sure it is" I ruffled his hair while laughing.

"Hey!" he yelped which made me laugh even more "Don't mess up my hair!" He was blushing while I was just laughing all the while I felt watched but as long as I was laughing I didn't care. It felt good to be worry free even though in the back of my head I was pretty sure it would shatter tonight… (-.-;

* * *

**REview people! i only got a couple last chapter so idk if people were still intrested so i was like this: Why dey no review? (屮ﾟДﾟ)屮**

**Then i was like :(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ *gasp* do dey not like it no more Σ(゜д゜;)**

**And then i was like this: ... i should put the table back before i get in trouble ┬──┬ ノ( ゜-゜ノ) **

**lol but anyway review Hope u guys like this chapter :) **


	11. Bonfire part1

**Hello people guess what while i was typing chapter 11 of Hybrid my laptop was having a mental meltdown D: so i lost all my documents T^T but that dosn't mean that i will let that stop me :D Muhahaha! Well here you go sorry for the wait Thank you so much for the reviews they made me really happy（＾ｖ＾）**

**Also I would like to know if you think I should rewrite my first couple chapters? I've reread them and well ... I didn't like them so I want to see if anyone wants me to rewite them :) and I was wondering if anyone would be intrested in becoming my beta reader. **

* * *

**Bpov **

"Should I go?" I said to myself walking back and forth in the room. I bit my lip and hugged my stomach. The butterflies flutering in my stomach were so anoying they wouldn't let me sit still.

"Maybe I should just stay at home" I said to myself sitting down on my bed "But then Billy might think I was too stuck up to go and might hate me" I put my face into my pillow and let out a muffled scream.

"Come on Bella" I could hear Koda scratching the door.

"It's open!" I yelled from under the pillow.

"You need to get going" he turned into a owl and pirtched right on my bed.

"Just give me a sec."

"Fine just hurry up so we can make peace with those _beast _and get them to stop snooping around our teritory."

"You sound kind of like an old man "_Get off my territroy you young_ rascels!" I giggled.

"Shut up you know what I mean."

"Yeah, here I guess I'll get going" I took my purse and put my phone and ipod in it.

"Are you leaving now?" My aunt came out with her hair in a bun a hoodie and a pair of pants.

"Yeah I'll be back soon" I picked up the cake I had made earlier it was just a pinapple upside down cake. I thought it would be nice to bring something and i figured it would get me on their good side. Plus it was freaking delicious .

"Okay take your jacket it's chilly outside" she said while looking like she was deep in thought. I took the bright red pea coat out of the closet and immdiatly put it on.

I took everything and as i opened the cold blew in my face and gave me goosebumps. '_Ugh isn't it too cold to have a barbeque or bondfire?'_ thought to myself but just kept going.

The stars looked pretty tonight but the forest had a bit of an eiry feeling to it now that it was dark and cold _'__Maybe i should be carefull i don't want to cause trouble for myself.'_

"Boo!" I let out a shriek and jumped.

"My God! Why did you do that?" turned looking at Tristan while he praticaly fell from laughing.

"Oh that was funny you should have seen your face" I just pouted and stuck my touange out at him.

"That wasn't funny. I wasn't ready for an atack" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Sorry your usually so composed and serious it was really funny to see you so vunerable. It's kind of cute" he gave me a innocent looking smile.

"Oh whatever you are forgiven" I said I smiling I couldn't stay mad at him for some reason maybe it was the smile. _'I turning soft!'_

"So what do you have there?" he said looking at the cake I was holding.

"A pineapple upside down cake."

"It looks yummy can I have a peice?" he tried to reach.

"No not of this one i have some at home that we can eat later."

"So where are you going with such a tastey looking cake?"

"I'm going to the bondfire I was invited to" I looked down smiling a little maybe this invitaion meant a fresh start the possibility for friendship or at least understanding. Maybe we won't have to be ememies.

"So your going over _there_. Bella I'm not going to lie, I hate them so if you need me to go pick you up later I'll take my mortercyle and I'll take you home. I'll just be a call away." his eyes eyes turned into a cold blue

"Okay I'll call if I need you" I said looking down."Why don't you like them?" I looked up.

"The used to tease me. I guess I never got over it ya know? As much as i want to let it go I just can't. In fact they're the reason why i had no friends before you but if they didn't maybe we never have met" he just looked over to me and smiled it was a sad one though. I reached over reached for his hand and grasped it tightly in mine. His hand was big and so much warmer than mine.

Tristan started to blush bright red.

"It's okay I used to get picked on as a kid" I tried to smile but it just turned to a My eyes blurred over I remerbered it all the feeling of being ostracized from everyone because I was diffrent the feeling of finally having a friend and seeing them turn their back on you the next day. It was the sad and loney life that I led everyday hoping that things would get better but sometimes only got worse.

Suddenly I felt something wet on my face followed by the feeling of arms wraped around me. It was a little weird though, what with this cake in between us.

"This hug didn't go the way I planned for it to go"he said I laughed and let go.

"I didn't mind it that much" I said smiling then started to walk and watched him turn red. _Aw he's so adorable when he's being shy!_

We spent the rest of the time walking in comfterable scilence.

When we got there I saw the pack looking at me as if expecting for me to do something crazy.

"Here I'll text you later okay?" he gave me a one armed hug.

"Okay" I said and let go of him.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and went to where the bondfire was taking place.

"Hi Billy!" I yelled when I found him.

"Hey Bella good to see you made it. What you got there?" he asked looking to the cake.

"Oh i just brought a pinapple upside down cake."

"Looks good. You can set it over on the table, it's by the guys you should say hi. Espesically to the one with the blue shirt his name is Sam I think he has a crush on you" he pointed over to the pack. When he said the word crush my eyes widdened and i looked down there was an uncomfterble feeling in my stomach.

"Yeah" I laughed but it sounded fake. Really fake.

I walked over but kept my eyes on the ground and set the cake on the table.

When I looked up I saw the whole pack looking at me. Leah and Paul we're both glaring at me (no shock there) Seth was waving and the other five just looked at me wierd.

"So you came." I turned and saw one the pack. My _cousin_ hehe it felt weird to think it.

"Oh yeah your my cousin right" I giggled. I felt so happy being able to say I had more familiy left.

"Yeah my names Jacob. Um why are you laughing" he said he put his hand behind his head.

"Oh sorry I'm just happy to meet you" I blushing slightly. This was kind of exciting ,to talk to someone who could shapeshift too.

"Well let me introdoce you to everyone. This is Leah, Paul, Seth-"

"We've already met right, Bella?" Seth cut Jacob off.

"Yeah, um please go on, Jacob" I smiled at Seth.

"Anyways Embry, Quil, Brady, Collin, Jared, Kim, and Sam." Sam stuck his hand out and I shook it. I felt kind of gittery from touching his hand.

"Nice to meet you guys" I put on my most friendly smile and waved slightly akwardly.

"So Bella how do you like the la Push?" Quil asked .

"It's okay people have been kind enough to me" that's a lie because I'm getting a dirty look as we speak.

"So are you staying with some relaitves?" asked Sam.

"Not really I'm renting this little house around the forest. It's really cute but kind of secluded but I have Koda if I ever get lonley." I stoped talking as soon as I realised I was blabbing. '_God, why did I become such a chaterbox all of a sudden?'_

"Who's Koda?" his voice sounded a little edgey when i heard him say that.

"Oh he's my w-dog he's still a puppy" I said in a rush I didn't want to get in trouble for having a wolf-even a pup- at home.

"So you live on your own? Aren't you only 17?" Sam asked seeming kind of concrened.

"I'm 18. And well my aunt is living with me right now but I'm not sure how long she'll be around" I chuckeled darkly while looking at the ground. I don't want my aunt to leave having her with me is like having a piece of home with me. But the thing is my aunt isn't the type to stay in one place she's like a butterfly after staying in one place for too long she'll want to go somewhere eles. Once I finish high school, like my parent wanted me to, I'll go travel with her.

"That's cool" it got quite again and i noticed that we we were the only ones talking this made me self contious and more nervous that I already was.

"So who do you hang out with during lunch?" Jacob asked as if he didn't already know the school was so small everyone knew everyone it was something that was hard to get used to. Back in Arizona I usually saw about two people who I've never seen before in a week, so not the case here in the La Push.

"Oh Tristan ya know, kid about this tall" I held my hand in the air above my own hieght "blue eyes and really pale. It's kind of hard to miss him."

"That loser?" I turned to see Paul smirking with his arms crossed.

When he said that it felt like a fire had lighted inside me. I could feel my eyes changing even though I promised my self that I wouldn't let them but it was like trying to contain your emotions, it's hard.

"Do you think you could atempt at an insult that actualy stings or will it take you a few hours?" I looked him straight in the eye and he seemed to glare right back so I only smircked back at him. The earth was pulsing and my adrelain was rushing through my veins.

"Are you try to say I'm stupid?" he was shaking all I did was smile. I know I should stop making him mad but I was having fun.

"Hey admission is the first step-" I said before he cut me off.

"You little bi-"

"Paul don't talk to her like that!" Sam growled stading in front of me. With his back turned to me I noticed how tall he was, so much more than me. I've always considered myself avreage when it came to height but now I just felt so small and protected it was nice...

My anger had started to melt away and I instally felt stupid and ashamed, for letting him get to me. I blinked a couple of times and made my eyes go back to their orginal light brown color.

"You guys the foods ready" Emily whispered trying to break the tention.

All of the guys ran over to the table practicaly took most of the food. They looked like hungry animals it was pretty funny though. I felt a tingling sensation to my side and I saw Sam standing there just looking at me. I got goosebumps from being so close.

"Hey I'm sorry Paul can get out of hand sometimes."

"Oh it's okay" I said even though I really wanted to say something like: I've noticed.

"Are you cold?" He looked into my eyes I felt my ears get warm and I just looked down.

"Oh no why do you think that?"

"You were shivering a second ago wern't you cold or was there another reason you were shivering?" he said raising his eyebrow and had a slight smirk. I felt my face go warm.

_'Was I found out? How embarresing' _I coughed into my arm, _'Weird my thoat feels dry.'_

"Shouldn't you go get some food before it's a gone?" I said avoiding the question.

"I guess I should. I don't want to leave you alone, do you wanna come?" he asked.

"Well I don't want to be alone" I squeaked. _Ugh how dorky does that sound? _I wanted to smack myself. _Man I'm no good at this._

"You're cute" he smiled at me. I don't think my heart has ever beaten so fast.

"Oh um Thank you" I didn't know how to reply.

After we got food we sat at where the bondfire was taking place there wasn't many people so this seemed like a private affair.

Where we sat I could see the fire. I didn't like it, it was the very elemet that took my parents away from me and proably the one that would end my own life.

"Legends time" I heard to my right I saw Seth smiling.

"Hm" I raised my eyebrow.

"They do this all the time. They tell the legends of our people" Sam told me smiling.

"Are they boring or something?" I asked slightly smiling.

"No it's just I've heard them for a while now. Has anyone ever told you them?"

"No this will be the first time I hear them" I admited slightly embarresed.

"It's okay it's Kim's first time hearing them too" he reasured me.

"Oh that's cool" Kim's head raised slightly, I think form hearing her name.

All of a sudden things hushed down. Billy cleared his thoat and looked me straight in the eye as if telling me to listen.

And Listen carefully...

_~*Legeneds told* ~ _

_To be continued _


	12. Part 2 Draft

**Part 2**

* * *

**Bpov**

While listening to the legends I felt like I was in an almost state of sleepyness. My eye's were half closed but I wasn't bored it was as if I was seeing the whole thing play out in my mind. I was carefull to pay special attention to the part which explained the wolves history hoping it might help me understand myself and the wolves more.

When it was over everyone went to the table to get desert I was really happy when I saw some missing slices of the cake I brought. I saw Sam with one and I couldn't keep from smiling. Even Leah had some maybe it was a scilent amens.

*_Ring Ring*_

I looked down to my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bell it's me, Tristan" he said.

"Bell?"

"Well Bella can be such a mouth full sometimes, so is it okay for me to just call you Bell?"

"Yeah sure knock your self out" I giggled.

"Cool. You having fun?"

"Its alright I guess" I shrugged.

"That's good."

I looked around and saw people looking at me expectingly.

"I gotta go. I'll text you later, okay?"

"Okay Bye"

"Bye" I whispered. After I put my phone back in my purse I walked over to the rest of the pack.

"So do you guys wanna to race or not?" Quil smirked.

"Huh?" I said.

"They want to go race the dirt bikes" Embry answered me.

"Sound like fun" I said sarcasticly.

"Come on Sam it'll be fun or are you too chicken shit?" Paul said crossing his arms.

"Shut the hell up Paul" Sam glared at Paul while he only smiled. "Fine lets go."

"Yeah!" they all shouted while high fiving eachother. They headed toward to the dirt road ahead.

I was about to follow them until someone grabed my wrist. When I turned I saw it was Leah.

"Why don't you and me take a walk?" she asked smiling.

"Okay um let me just put my bag down" I smiled my heart was jumping I think she might want to be friends.I walked over to Emily who was chatting with the adults and asked her to watch my bag.

"Leah don't try anything funny" Sam growled.

"Wouldn't dream of it" she purred.

The walk was akward I wanted to talk but I didn't know what to say adventually we stop to a hault.

"Where are we?" I panicked a little we were on top of a cliff. How did we get here so fast? Was I so engrossed in thought that I just didn't notice the whole walk?

"On top over the cliff. Did you know that people like to cliff dive here?" she said looking toward the dark sky. Was she going to apoligize for what happened at Billy's house? And all dramatic like on t.v?

"I know what you are" she looked at me in the eye I froze.

"Oh you do? So what am I excatly?" I raised my brow and crossed my arms. I tried to seem cool but I was pretty sure she could hear my heart hammering in my chest.

"You're a vampire arn't you?" I didn't responed.

"I know how your kind are, your only going to cause trouble so why don't you just get the hell out of here?" she continued she was walking toward me so I backed away.

"I heard leeches can swim why don't we test this out?"

"You're crazy-" I started but was cut off when I fell.

* * *

I screamed the whole way down my heart thumped so hard I thought it would stop before I even hit the water.

When I did hit the water I don't know which hurt more. Was it the ice cold water? The back flop? Or the fact that that I just used up my last breath by screaming and now had the urge to cough? Maybe all of the above.

The water shot through my skin like a thousand tiny icy knifes.

My head bobbed out of the water to the surface but a wave came rolling and crashing into me.

_No no no not like this I Cant't die like THIS! I still haven't got my first kiss!_

Thoughts flooded my head on how it seemed I waisted my life.

_Am I gonna_ _die? Oh God my chest it hurts so bad... _

It seemed the more I needed to breath the more I thrashed around for air. I flapped my arms and kicked my legs and only felt as if a cramp was going to form in my leg. Adventualy I couldn't tell which way was up and down I was lost and scared.

_My Lungs hurt! _

_I wish I had gills. Gills! _The idea hit me like a baseball in the face.

I tried to conjer up so gills but as my hands glowed blue nothing happen so then I tired to make an oxygen tank but nothing happened.

_I'm so scared why isn't my magic working? Someone please... please help me. I think I'm going to die._ I shut my eyes tight I felt like I might start crying my throat started to close up as I despreatly tried to hold on to my last breath.

_My body feels like I'm going to explode_!

As the water kept consuming me the waves pushed me around like a rag doll making me smack into a rock.

"Haa" my last breath was now bubbles I tried to breath from reflex immediately my nose started to hurt. My eyelids became so heavy and it started to get darker.

_Someone help me... Sa-_

_..._

_Who's arms are these?_

* * *

"Can I play with you?" I asked my face felt warm from the blood rushing to my cheeks it alot of courage to ask them that. They were at the kitchen playset which I despratly wanted to play house at. I looked at the three girls who stared back at me then looked back at one another then smiled.

"Okay" They said in sync and smiled making me smile too.

"What's your name I'm Sara this is Amy" Sara pointed the blonde girl with straight hair. "And this is Laila" She pointed to the brown curly haired girl both of them waved at me

"Hi I'm Isabella" I waved back at them. I moved closer to the kitchen play set.

"What are you guys playing?" I asked.

"Princess" Amy said.

"Can I be a princess too?" I asked looking for another crown in the toy box.

"No, you have to be a servant" Sara snaped.

"Oh okay"I whispered. I was kind of sad that I couldn't be a princess through, maybe tomorow they let me.

The whole time we played they only bossed me around but I was the servant so it was okay. After recess I sat down on the mat ready for Mrs Hanna to read us a story.

"That Isabella girl is pretty, huh?" I jumped from hearing my name.

"Yeah more than Sara or her group. She looks like a real princess" I smiled and felt my cheeks get warm I was happy.

**_*Ring_ Ring~***

"Schools over. Time line up kids" Mrs. Hanna announced.

I saw Sara and the rest of them and walked over to them.

"Bye you guys see you tomorow" they all glared at me.

"Hmph."

"Whatever." When they walked away they bumped into me knocking me down.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I cried but no one heard over the roar of little kids just leaving me to rub my sholder.

"Isabella how was your first day of kindergarten?" Mommy lifted me up from the ground.

"It was fun." I said forgeting what just happened.

"What did you do?"

" Well Mrs. Hanna read to us and we learned about all about shapes then we painted and had recess! And I got a star sticker!" I poked out my chest to show her the shinny shape on my chest.

"Thats great! Now lets go home. Mommy is tired from working all day."

"Okay" I grabbed her hand and we walked to the car.

**_*Next__ day*_**

Today we had recess outside the sky was so blue and the breeze felt so nice and soft on my cheek. Most of the kids ran to the swings but I walked over to the mini club house with the slide but I changed my path as soon as I saw Sara Amy and Laila.

"Can I play with you guys again?" I asked today I brought my baby doll so we could play house.

"No" Sara barked at me the other to just smiled crossing their arms I on the other hand flinched.

"But- but why I brought my doll and we can play"- I started to babble.

"I can't belive you wanted to show off _that _thing" she laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"I have prettier ones we can play with" I inisted.

"Hold your breath cause we don't care." The other girls started to snicker.

"Plus we don't play with ugly girls" Sara sneered at me while the other two just laughed more.

"Ugly" I croaked I had a bad feeling in my stomach "But I'm not ugly."

"Yes you are" Amy replied.

"Very ugly" Laila commented.

As soon as they said that tears streamed out of my eyes and I fell to my knees after they kicked sand at me and laughed more.

"Look at her eyes!" by now the crowed grew bigger.

_'What's going on?'_

"She's a freak!"

"And a cry baby."

"Hahaha!"

I stood up and ran. I ran all the way to the big tree at the end of the playground and just sobbed.

_Why are they so mean? What did I do to make them mad? Why?_

"Why are you crying?" I looked at the boy standing before had straight shaggy black hair and crystal clear green blue eyes.

"None of your beeswax" I muttered sniffed drying the tears slightly embaressed he saw me crying.

"Yeah, did you get picked on too?" He noted.

"Picked on?" I repeated trying to process the meaning.

"Did they do anything mean?" He said as if knowing exactly who _'they'_ are.

"Yeah. They- they said I was ugly and they didn't want to play with me" I started to cry again.

"Then they were picking on you. Don't worry their stupid and jealous. Alot of the people here are jerks even the _adults_" he spat out puffing up his cheeks.

"Oh did that happen to you?" I asked looking at him was I not the only one?

"Yeah those guys over there pushed me cause I didn't let them play with my action figure. And you know what they did?" He balled his hands at his side.

"What?" I was know interested.

"They broke it!" he fumed.

"Aw I'm sorry" I apologized feeling bad for him.

"Nah it's okay you didn't do anything."

Suddenly it grew sclient.

"Do you want to play?" he asked to me all of a sudden.

"But boy's don't play with girl's" it was the way it was supose to be. Right?

"So?"

"But-"

"Well do you want to play or not?" he demanded standing up.

"Umm well okay. Let's play house I'll be the mommy and you can be the daddy." I said excited

"Okay but who will be the baby?" he said scraching his head looking around

"She will." I said pulling out my baby doll from behind me.

"What? But I wanted a boy!" he exlaimed.

"Shh! Our daughter will hear you!" I covered her ears.

"Fine. Lets go over there to the tree stump that can be our table."

"Okay!"

"Honey I'm home!"

"Welcome!" I giggled already cheering up.

"What's cookin'?"

"Pie." I brought the ball of mud and grass to him.

"Yummy" he pretened to eat it exagerating the sound of eating.

"Hehe your silly." I laughed.

"Hey your not sad anymore! Yay!" he pumped his fist in the air "Mission acomplished!" doing this only made me laugh more.

"Hey I forgot whats your name?" I asked realizing that I hadn't asked what his name was.

"Oh yea I'm ... what's your name?" he smiled over at me.

"I'm Isabella Black" I announced proudly.

"Thats a long name. How about I call you ... Bella?"

"Bella... that's pretty." I whispered the last part smiling.

From then on we always played together. When I found out we were in the same class I started to sit with him during story time stand by him when we lined up. Even though we had to sit at diffrent places during lunch we always ended up play together during recess. When the girls tried to make fun of me he was always there to defend me.

"You see Bella we don't need those stupid people. We have each other and thats all that matters" He always seemed to talk like that a lot saying that being diffrent was more fun than having to fit in but sometimes I still wanted to be accepted none the less.

"Do you think it will be like this forever? Just you and me?" I asked looking at him. We were watching clouds, today was one of those days when we actually had a few clouds in the sky.

"Of course. It will always be like this, even when we grow up" he leaned on his elbow and looked at me. "Only you and me against the world!"

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know I heard it now T.v" He replied in a bashful way.

"Pinky swear?" I sat up and stuck my pinky out.

"Pinky swear." He promised me he and I would stick together.

_A few months later~_

"I'm sorry Bella" he gave me a hug and tried to wipe away the hot tears that ran down my face.

"But you- you said that- we'd be - to-together forever" I sobbed gulping for air in between every other word. "You- you're my best friend!" I grabbed hold on him to keep from breaking apart.

"I'm going to keep my promise! I'll come back for you don't worry!" he grabbed me at arms length and looked me in the eye. "Okay?" He yelled at me. "When we grow up I'll come back and we can get ma-married. Okay" he said softly blushing.

I nodded my head not knowing what to say.

"Don't cry smile your not as pretty when you cry" he wiped a tear off my cheek. I ws going to ask him what he ment when the sound of a car honking stoped me and all I could do to stop from crying was to bite my lower lip.

"Here I have to go. Remember wait for me okay? And smile" he said running he kept looking back and kept waving.

I tried to force a smile but I'm sure it looked like an ugly and broken smile amd waved weakly back at him.

_'Wait for me...'_ I felt a single tear fall out of the corner of my eye I didn't bother to wipe it away I felt as if I was forzen to that spot.

When my mom came to pick me up from school two minutes later she asked me what was wrong I just shook my head. I made a promise to my self that day that I would never forget those crystal colored eyes and raven hair or the promise we made.

* * *

"Oh my God is she dead?"

"She isn't moving what are we going to do?"

"Calm down everyone she can't be dead otherwise ... Here I'm going to check her pulse" _This voice, I know this voice. _Suddenly I felt a small weight on my chest. My chest it's not in pain anymore but my throat it hurts so much ... Why is my whole body so sore. I started coughing feeling as if I was going to spit out water.

"She's coughing!" I opened my eyes and saw people crowding around me I immediatly reconized them as the pack.

"It's cold" I gasped immediatly shivering I couldn't feel my limbs.

"Here" Sam immediatly swooped me into his warm arms and I goosebumps all over my skin. Having his arms wraped around me it almost felt like I was being wraped in a small fire.

"My- b- bag please!" I asked to no one in paticular.

"You just came out of the ocean and all your care about is your bag?" Sam sounding almost angry.

"I need -to call someone" my teeth kept chattering making me sound like a complet idiot.

"Let me get you inside first okay?" his eyes looked as if they were pleiding. I could only nod my head at this point. Once inside they set me on the couch and gave me a blanket.

"My bag" by now my teeth stop chattering so I wasn't stuttering anymore.

"Here" Emily handed my bag.

"Thank you" I held it close to me looking for my phone. When I found it I dialed Tristans phone after a couple of rings he finally picked up the phone.

"Tristan please come pick me up and bring a towel. Please."

"Okay I'm on my way" I was glad he did ask any questions.

"Why are you calling that guy?" he frowned his eyebrows seeming confused.

"He is my friend" I said sternly.

"Why do you want to leave?"

"Because I can see I'm not welcome here" I looked over to Leah who just looked away while Sam shot her a glare.

_'I'm so stupid. I never_ _learn.'_

For the time being I waited they tried to offer me tea when I would sneez or cough but I refused. The was a knock at the door I looked up and stood behind Sam who opened the door.

"Bella? I brought the towle like you asked. What's wrong?" he asked. "What happened?" His eyes looked so cold right then like ice, it was kind of scary.

"I'll tell you later just take me home for now. Bye everyone" I said trying to leave as fast as possible.

"Here I brought this helmet just in case." He put it on my head smiling a little when he saw how it fit on me.

"Thanks, what about the towel?" insted of just of handing me it he wraped the towel around me puting safety pins in the middle so it would hold up on it's own.

"Hop on" he said when he got on the mortercycle.

"I've never ridden on a mortercycle is it hard?" maybe I should have thought about this more throuoly.

"Not really here get on" I got on behind him "Now hold onto me." I wraped my arms around his waist and looked at the house which they brought me to. It was Billy's red house I looked at the door and caught Sam's gaze he didn't flinch away and I couldn't either his black coffee colored eyes swalloed me up. I only broke away when the sound of the mortercycle startled me making me hold on to Tristan tighter.

"Tristan I don't want to go home yet" I yelled.

"Do you want you want to hang out at my place?"

"If it's okay."

When we got to the little white house he rushed me inside his place was pretty homey.

He took out a two cups and filled them both with what smelled like hot chocolate.

"I made hot chocolate. I thought it might warm you up I'll get you a blanket if you want" he said figiting.

"Nah it's okay" I held the cup close to my face the steam gave me goosebumps.

"Bella what the hell happened?"

"That bitch pushed me off the cliff!" I couldn't hold it in anymore I put the cup down while my eyes started to feel warm and watery.

"What?" Tristan stood up he looked just as mad as I felt. "Why did she do that?"

"I don't know that bitch is crazy. I thought I was going to die oh my God I was scared" I put my face in my hands my heart was still racing from what happened.

I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"It's okay we don't need them."

"But one good thing came out of this though" I said remembering the dream.

"Oh and what was that?" he smiled kindly.

"I had a dream of when I was in kindergarten" I laughed what was a horribly sad memory then was now a bitter sweet reminder that I wasn't always alone.

"Really what was it about?"

"I remembered of an old friend I had the only thing is I can't remember his name or his face only his eyes. Isn't that wierd?" he frowned his eyebrows seeming deep in thought.

"Hm yeah speaking of kindergarten do you have any pictures? I want to see little Bella" he said grinning.

"If I show my pictures then you have to show me yours."

"Deal!" after talking for a while watching T.v I decided I was dry enough to go home.

"Hey Bella I forgot to ask you why did you want to come to place?" he asked.

"Oh I just didn't want to worry my Aunt. Sorry I must have intruted" I said.

"It's okay. Do you want a ride?"

"No I'm fine."

"You sure."

"Yeah well see ya later buy!" I waved at him and started to walk away once I was out of sight I climed a tree and jump from tree to tree like a monkey.

I was going to keep going when I saw the pack in their wolf forms. I couldn't listen into their conversation since if I tried they might notice a disterbance in the force plus I was still worn out from my "_swim"._

But from what I could tell the black wolf was growling at the gray as it kneeled the rest of the wolves just watched. I kind of felt like I was watching something from the animal channel and with a sci fi twist.

The black wolf snapped at the grey wolf while it whined I layed my head against the trunk of the tree and closed my they left I immediatly ran home.

"I'm home! Hello Aunt V? Koda?" All the lights had been shut off when I came in which was kind of weird since it was only 11 p.m. After I set my stuff down I walked over to kitchen table and saw a bag and note on it. In the bag was some clothes and the note read...

_'Bella sorry not time to explain I have to leave now cause they are after me- us so I'm going to lead them in the oppsite way from where we are. I left some clothes in the bag Koda will know what to do.'_

"They? Who the hell is that?" I asked myself still confused about the whole thing "Whatever I guess I'll stay put."

I took out the clothes from that bag it was a pair of shorts and a T-shirt but it was guy clothes and it was kind of big like for a twenty something old.

"What the hell? This is all so weird" I held the clothes up and examined them. Out of the blue I heard the door knob shake, I cluched the clothes tightly and tensed up I felt like I couldn't move as if I was now a rock.

When the door opened I turned slowly and saw the dark silhouette of a tall man.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for this crappy chapter I didn't have enough time to edit this "rough draft". So as I'm sure you can tell this chapter is about twice as long as what I usually write a for one chapter but I thought I'd write more since I might not post another chapter for maybe two months. **

**So when I get back (I'll be out of town for a while) I'll finish editing this chapter! :) Also I'm still on the hunt for a beta if anyone is interested ;)**

**Review! :D**


	13. Sick

**Bpov**

**Sorry for not updating in a while I had some technical issues (-.-;).**

**But to all the people who have been worried that this story was dropped it's not as you can see. I really want to finish this story so I'm not going to drop it. ****Also I'd like that thank all the people who reviewed. You guys are the reason I write :) well that's it enjoy~ (^-^)**

* * *

Being sick in bed was never the most fun thing to do, all I could do was sit here watch daytime T.v, take small pointless naps, and reread books countless times. It got really old really fast.

I closed my eyes and signed as I snuggled back into the warm fuzzy blankets I wrapped around me.

For the past couple days I've looked like a hospital patient, pale, skinny, horrible dark under eye circles, my hair looked thin and lifeless and my cheeks had started had sunk in. It was hard to eat, everything seemed to unsettle my stomach which would send me into a frenzy towards the bathroom. Even the small things made me feel weak like even getting up would make me dizzy as if I had just got out of an incredibly fast ride instead of my bed. And the scariest of all every single of my powers had left me, now I can't even do a simple card trick from the lack of magic.

It was always sucked to feel so useless. It made me feel almost ... human.

But on the bright side I'm feeling better now and I've been getting stronger everyday. I was starting to move much more which was good but siting down was still a lot easier. So all this lying around it gave me a lot of time to just think of what had happened right before I started to feel bad.

* * *

I squeezed my eyes and let the note that I had in my hand fall the ground.

In my door way stood the tall silhouette of a man, he stood there for a second before he started walking towards me. His movements where incredibly smooth and almost cat-like.

My throat tightened and my heart was starting to race inside my chest, with my mind and heart racing I tensed up and felt paralyzed with fear.

He stood in front of me now, his hand moved towards me and he grabbed my chin in a surprisingly gentle way "Hm you look like a deer caught in the headlights. We're going to have to work on that aren't we?" He said, his hand was rough and cold.

"W-what?" I said my voice trembling.

"Why are the lights turned off?" he asked changing the subject, he let go of me and walked over to the light switch on the kitchen wall.

I started to back away into the front door, after I made it outside I started to take off. My feet pound on the ground while my shoes gripped on the soil. During my efforts to run away, I could hear his brisk and light foot steps right behind me followed by the sound of another pair of footsteps, it made my thoughts linger on Sam and made me wonder (and partly wish) if it was him.

Suddenly the footsteps came to an abrupt halt and so did I while breathing heavily I looked around and I couldn't see him. I backed up and found my back pressed against the rough bark of a tree.

Everything was quite except for the sound of my loud raspy breathing, I closed my eyes trying to catch my breath but a loud and unfamiliar popping noise rang out in the night and my eyes shot open. I looked up and saw a bullet zooming straight at me barely missing me.

"What the fuck?! He has a gun?!" I gasped while looking at the bullet hole.

By the time I looked up I saw a sword heading straight toward me. I let my instinct take over and I covered my face with my hands and somehow I managed to catch the dangerous thing in between both of my palms.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled "What do you want with me?!"

He let up on the pressure and looked at me in the eye.

"You have pretty good luck but by the time I'm done with you'll be a pro at this" he looked down as he put away the sharp metal object when he said this I was a little taken back.

"What's going on?!" I shrieked finally giving into my frustration.

"Hm? Didn't you read the paper?" he asked leaning back against a tree crossing his arms. _'How can he be so relaxed?!'_

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?" I asked not bothering to question how he knows about the paper.

"Do you honestly not know who I am?" I shook me head signaling no.

"Introductions are so troublesome" he ran his hand though his hair short dark brown hair "My name is Gabriel but you had a thing for calling me Koda." he said while smirking.

"What?" asked still not processing what he said.

"I'm Koda."

"What but how? Koda was this cute little and you're not... _tiny!_" I let the words come out of my mouth effortlessly and immediately regretting them as soon as they came out of my mouth.

"I guess you can say that" he gave me a smile and a wink which was surprisingly me friendly "I shifted into that body because I knew you would trust me more than if I just came like this. Plus I was undercover for a while."

"Undercover why?" I wondered.

"I've already said too much. Here how 'bout I answer all your questions when we get home. Someone might hear us here, plus you look like you want to sit down." without another word he swooped me up on his back most likely so I would escape.

When we entered the house I started to feel really dizzy and I immediately knew I was starting to get sick. While the world started to whirl in front of my eyes I decided I had to sit down.

"Okay why were you undercover" I started interrogating.

"I'm in charge of you now and teach you how to fight. As you know your powers wasn't an accident. You're the product of centuries of experimenting trying to get the perfect mix of strength, magical abilities, physic powers, and even beauty." He looked at me darkly "Eventually word got out of the ... progress" he gave a dark chuckled as if it was depressingly funny. "Long story short we had to start hiding your ancestors and we started to lose track of them during the war."

I knew what war he was talking about it was the one where everyone strived for power for the throne. It started after an old king was poisoned by a group of power-hungry people. Everyone got involved in the war except humans of course. Witches, werewolves, shapshifters, fairy's, monsters and even vampires ect... Shit was crazy back then.

"Why didn't you guys use her as a ... weapon during the war" that question was itching at the back of my head.

"I don't think you realise how precious you are" he looked deep in my eyes as if looking for something.

"What do you mean..." my voice trailed off confused.

"You know besides power your ancestors was the other motive for war. Even now coven's are always on your tail trying to find you and use you to they're advantage."

"Is that why my aunt left?" the tone in my voice started to change from slightly interrogating to a bit melancholy. "Someone came looking for me?" He only nodded at me.

"Don't worry. Your aunt is leading them in a different , plus they wouldn't dare step on this territory" a mischievous spark light up in his hazel eyes I'll have to ask him why his eye's aren't the blue that he had in his wolf form...

"And why would that be?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Those wolves do a pretty good job of keeping this place safe. especially from the kind that's looking for you."

"And this kind would be what?" I snapped, I was slightly agitated but very curious to know _what _was looking for me.

"Oh your going to love this." There it was again that mischievous glint but now paired with a smile.

"Vampires."

* * *

I rolled over on my stomach and frowned.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I muttered to myself while my stomach twisted nervously.

Why is it me who has to have blood sucking mosquitoes on my trail. I almost wished that I could just tell them "I'm not that great I get bed ridden all the time and I can only do some stuff that cool but it's totally useless!"

My body felt damp and dirty it was probably from being in my pj's all day. I was getting tired of just lying around in my pj's.

This week was pretty much me just lying around in bed mostly 'cause we had a long weekend. Not that I'm complaining I just didn't want to go back to school after a couple of days of a personal "break" and be completely lost on what the teachers would be talking about when I got back and have a ton of homework waiting for me. I still had to get that diploma.

Besides missing school I was also missing work Sue was a bit more understanding though (considering her daughter almost murdered me) and even apologized for Leah. I kept telling her it was alright just to like conceal that I was still pretty pissed. I almost died, I knew she didn't like me but that seemed to take it to the extreme.

The door handle rattled making me jump up and turn to the entrance. The door opened and in walked Gabriel with two plastic grocery bags filled with (what I hoped was) food.

"I don't know why we don't just move to the city where take out food isn't such a hassle. I swear every time I go in there that woman is asking "Oh how is she? Is she any better now? Here take some soup its getting cold." his voice went up an octave as he tried to imitated Sue sending me into a frenzy of giggles till my stomach hurt.

"Belive it or not some people actually feel compassion for other people" I said wiping a tear from the corner of my eye. "Plus I have to finish school before I can leave this place."

_'And try to get over my imprint if that's possible.'_

"Forget it this place has a lot of tree's it's a great place to learn how to fight." He karate chopped the air which looked awkward with the bags in his arms.

"Exactly and if we lived in the city we'd have no choice but to try to go train at the YMCA." Now it was my turn to make him laugh.

"True, I haven't considered that." He put the bags on the table and I kicked off the blanket and made my way to the table.

"Well you're welcome for widening your horizons."

"Speaking of annoying people. Exactly what am I suppose to tell people when they ask me how I know you? They're starting to notice that I avoid the question completely."

"Shit if I know. Just say that you're a friend of the family."

"Guess that works. I though you'd try to play it safe and say I was your cousin."

"We don't look anything a like it be kind of hard to belive that and I can't say your my uncle you look way too young for that. And being my brother is way out of the question."

"It wouldn't be that unbelievable."

"Um yes it would." By now I had started rummaging through the plastic bags he put on the table. I clapped my hands "Yay, you brought chowder and bread."

"Don't eat so much bread, you'll get fat and be unable to train."

"Well thanks doesn't that just help my self-esteem" I rolled my eyes."You didn't bring me juice?"

"I brought you water fatty."

"Dick" I muttered under my breath.

After getting the food out of the bag's, the plastic silverware and napkins out Gabriel started to speak.

"It seems your appetite has returned."

"Yeah I'm feeling way better, before I could hardly stand now look at me" I struck a macho pose "all strong and healthy."

"Your friends will be happy to hear that. Especially the one who's been hanging out over here" he looked at me with a mischievous grin on his face.

I started thinking of the times Tristan has come over and given me homework and kept me company. He hasn't been here that much though...

"Hm? Tristan? He hasn't been here that"- he cut me off.

"No not Tristan."

"Then who" I turned to him casting my gaze up at him confused. I didn't have many friends what was he trying to get at?

"The leader of the wolf pack." At hearing this my eyes widened and a mix of emotions washed over me.

"What the hell are - they've been watching me?" My voice got louder with each word.

"I thought you knew" he looked at me as if he was about to burst out laughing.

I put my fingers on my temples and leaned against the back of the chair I was going to sit in.

"How was I supposed to know? I was laying in bed for the past 4 day's." I groaned in frustration. "Since when have you known?" I asked.

"For a while now" he said casually.

"And when were you planing on telling me?"

"I just told you, didn't I?" he said smirking at me causing me to tighten my fist and resist the urge to hit him.

"You're a jerk you know?" Gabriel continued giving me a smirk which was over all becoming very annoying.

"Man you freaking suck" and with that I ripped a piece of my bread and dunked it into my chowder.

Later at night after going to bed I checked out my window and saw nothing. To hear that they were so close by was ... well it was weird. I wasn't sure I should be scared though, don't they usually walk around here and stuff? There's a good chance it was just a coincidence that he was around here. But it was still kind of creepy.

I signed loudly and put my hands over my eyes after staying like that for a second before I closed the window made sure it I shut it and that the curtains were closed.

I collapsed on my bed and stayed like that for a second, then crawled in the sheets and took a blanket with me.

* * *

Oh gosh I can't stand it. It's so hot, I feel like I'm lying on a boiling hot heater. This type of heat wasn't the kind that I was accustomed to. Humid and heavy this was more like a burning sensation from all over.

"This fucking sucks" I look around blinking the room is still so dark, my eyes are trying to adjust but just keep blurring. I'm so tired I want to sleep but I can't because of how much pain I'm in, my throat hurts really bad.

I wiped sweat off my forehead and kicked off the sheets, in hope of cooling down but my pj's still stuck to my body none the less.

From out of no where I started to have a coughing fit, every time I cough it hurts, it feels like I'm trying to get sand out of my mouth. My mouth is so dry too, it feels like I stuck a lot of cotton in my mouth. It's a struggle keep the air in my lungs.

Frustrated I stand up and walk toward my desk where I keep a bottle of water. I take a drink, expecting it to have some sort of taste, but I ended up spitting it out and throwing the bottle on the floor wetting my feet.

"Ugh fuck this." Not caring about the mess I grabbed my keys and my phone. I did my best to leave quietly and only realize I don't have shoes on when I'm already in the car and mud and leaves are sticking to my feet. I start my car and it begins to purr to life I backing out of the drive way and I have no idea where I'm going. After driving around on some kind of auto poilet I look around a see a house.

I grab my phone and start texting the only person who's in my contacts, Tristan.

_Hey can you meet me outside your house?... It's an emergency. _

**SEND.**

Oh God what am I doing? You know I'll just tell him to forget it.

**Ding. **

Then I look down I see his reply: _Alright. _

After a couple of silent seconds I saw Tristan walk over his black hair stood in almost awkward directions he had on red plaid pajama bottoms and a hoodie zipped up almost all the way but his bare chest was still visible. I unlocked the car door then he opened it and then sat down. He looked a me his gaze looked tired and I was immediately hit with guilt.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have texted you so late... I should have let you sleep."

"It's fine I was already awake" I looked at him and raised my eyebrow at him. I could barely see him only with the help of the glow of the car could I make out his eyes. "I have a bit of trouble going to sleep."

"Oh..." I cast my gaze down.

"Look I said it was fine. So what's on your mind?" he turned his body towards me.

"I'm not sure really, to tell you the truth I just drove here. I couldn't sleep either My throat was really dry..."

"Your getting worse? Maybe you should see a doctor"-

"Nah it's ok. I'm just really so thirsty..." a smile broke out on his face and he started to laugh.

"That's it? Drink some water."

"It's not that simple I did and I'm still thirty. Plus I was really hot it felt like I was in an oven."

"Hmm maybe the devil was hugging you" I widened my eyes.

"I'm just kidding" he said after seeing my reaction.

"Don't say that. That's creepy." I said softly I've never considered that maybe my inner devil was trying to take over. I'm pretty sure that's not what he meant but in away it makes sence ... well to me at least. I closed my eyes took a deep breath and tried to relaxed back in my seat.

"Let's go somewhere" Tristan said after an abrupt silence.

"Where? It's really late."

"I don't know ... we can go and cruise around for a while and we can go on the dirt road. All we'll have to worry about is the "gang" he made quotation marks in the air.

"Gang?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"That's what they call Sam's group of friends. It makes sence they practically take it upon themselves to be joy killers and try to keep us all "safe."" again he used the quotation marks thing while I just nodded my head in response, letting a small silence followed.

"Your lying though" now the confused look that I wore a second before is now mirrored on his face.

"What do you mean...?"

"We also have to be wary of crazy serial killers, little girls that come out of wells and all the sort." I said doing my best to keep my voice monotone and my face serious. To my right hearing him snort slightly before we both bursting in laughter my stomach twisting slightly from laughing so much and my cheeks hurt from smiling so much. The tension ,that I had just noticed was even there, had suddenly melted away.

"So let's go?" I said in a better mood.

"Yeah which direction should we go?"

"In one direction!" I pointed straight.

"Were you trying to be cute or are you just naturally stupid?"

"Pshh I don't try I am-"

"Stupid?"

"No you dork!" I said sticking my tongue out at him and shoved him gently.

* * *

The drive was pretty fun but after a while we both started to get tired. I slowed the car to the side to shake my head and make sure I wasn't about the fall asleep on the wheel. Right now just didn't seems like a good time for potential death threatening situations.

"You tired?" he asked. I was still so thirsty and it seemed the more I sat in the car the more it felt like tiny claws scratched at my throat.

"Yea" my voice came out raspy.

"Are you alright?" '_I think it's close by... the thing that I want so badly...'_

I just nodded. What is it that I want so badly?

My vision was slowly slurring and a small buzz was ringing in my ear I think even my heart started to beat a little slower.

I looked up and my gaze connected almost like a click with pretty blue eyes. They were coming closer a musky scent suddenly lingered in the air thumping with life. I think I was saying something... I was asking for something.

My lips met with something warm and smooth ...

That's all I remember the rest is all a blur of heat, lust and worst of all the very thing that was able to quench my thirst.

Blood... so much blood.

* * *

**Please review~**


End file.
